Twilight Reverse Rebirth
by 100TenMillion
Summary: It's Twilight, only Edward's a human and Bella's the vampire! Edward moves with his mom to his grandfather's house in Forks, hoping for a fresh start. And boy, does he get one when he meets Bella... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Reversed Rebirth

Chapter 1:

The main reason I moved back with my mother to Forks, Washington was because my hometown of Chicago reminded her too much of my father. Although it's been well over three years since I've last seen it, I was still quite looking forward to being back in Forks, where mother and I would spend so many summers together with grandfather. Grandfather, god bless his soul, called and asked us if we wanted to live with him. I could tell mother really wished to do so, so I agreed to leave Chicago with her. I am still rather sad to leave the city I spent my childhood in, but I'd rather stay with mother than with memories.

Mother, her name is Elizabeth Masen...Ever since father died, she has lost a lot of her energy and spirit. I know it's a bit selfish of me to be glad she hasn't even considered dating anyone, but I still can't help but feel sorry for her, knowing she is lonely without father. I feel even worse, knowing that if I leave for college, she'll be all alone, living with grandfather. Grandfather is a nice man, granted, but I don't know if I feel OK with leaving mom. I know for a fact that I don't feel OK with the idea of her dating someone else, either. But I know she has the right to be happy again, and yet I don't want her replacing father...

Look at me. The famous Edward Anthony Masen, master of putting himself in dilemmas such as this. Really, why do I do it? I need to learn to relax, I'm far too uptight for my own good.

"Edward honey, aren't you tired?" Mother smiles at me as she offers me one of those airline pillows, the ones that have been reported as being washed weekly. I wouldn't have much of a problem with that, if not for the fact that those pillows see more than one user per day. I mean, what if someone had head lice? Or a disease? Or they drooled in their sleep? God, just thinking that makes me sick to my stomach, and I shouldn't get sick on this flight because there's still a good three hours before we arrive at Port Angeles, and I certainly don't want to spend four hours smelling of vomit. Oh, God I REALLY need to learn to relax...

"No thank you, mother." The way I speak is unusual for a teenager, I admit it. Father raised me like this. He was a lawyer, a powerful one who was friends with even the Governor of Illinois. He always sent me to the best schools, the best workshops, the best summer internships... I hated it, I admit it.

"Honey, I'm sorry we're moving out. I know you'll miss Chicago..." I nod my head, knowing why mother insisted on giving me this speech. It wasn't for me, it was for her, she was convincing herself she was doing the right thing. I keep telling her I like Forks, that I'll fit in like a fish in the water.

But that's not the truth. Tomorrow I'll start my first semester in a public school. A public school...no uniforms, no private tutoring, ill equipped libraries, crowded classrooms, school lunches of questionable flavor... God, I need to learn to relax.

"Honey, I talked to grandpa...oh this is so exciting! I can't wait till you see what we have planned for you!" Now I'm scared.

"Uh, mother? I hope it's not something I might look back on and have a chuckle." Really, I don't speak like a teenager should.

"No no! It's nothing bad, sweetie." Mother giggles. Really, she can be such a schoolgirl at times. But, I'd rather her like this than how she's been since father died...

Had I any sense, I'd have purchased a paper back book at the shop back at the airport. Really, this is a horrible flight. No in flight movie, the food is god awful, and really, this magazine does a poor job in stimulating my intellect.

I think I complain too much...

Finally, we arrive. The time is now 14:24 Chicago Time, or 2:24 PM for those of you who don't use Military time. Let's see, that means it's... 12:24 PM Forks time. We should arrive there by 1 PM. I readjust my watch, so that I may not get confused, although I doubt that would happen.

There's grandfather, coming to pick us up. Mother's face just lights up upon seeing him.

"Daddy!" She rushes towards him and gives him a great big hug. I can't help but smile at this scene, it's always good to see her so authentically happy. It's heartwarming, really...

"Look at you, sweetie. Ya starting to look more like your mother everyday!" Grandfather, Derek Dwyer, is a septuagenarian former police officer. A widower for over ten years now, grandfather has never lost his fierce independent and youthful spirit. Why, the other day mother told me of how grandfather often flirts with the local college girls, something that I found rather perturbing yet amusing. What would grandmother say if she saw such a scene? "Now where is that grandson of mine? Where's the little tyke, eh? Is he behind this big, strong man?"

"It is rather nice to see you again, grandfather."

"What? Grandfather? The heck boy we been through this!" Grandfather playfully tickles my stomach. "It's grandpa! Grandpa!"

We spend the whole hour just laughing and joking as we drove back to Forks. This is what we needed back on the plane ride, something to make us happy and joyful. Grandfather is that person. I have a good feeling about my new life in Forks...

"OK kiddo, did your mom tell ya about our surprise?" Grandfather smiles deviously. I have a feeling... "Well, look over...oh..."

He had pointed at the garage, but there was nothing there. However, I can deduce that grandfather had purchased me an automobile, something which exited me quite a bit. I could only hope it was something cool...

"Billy! Where the hell have you been? You're late, boy!" Grandfather was yelling at Mr. Black. Ah! Mr. Black! It had been ages since I've last seen him! Does that mean that...

"Yo Edward! It's been ages man!" Jacob practically leaps out of the old 1963 red Chevy pickup truck. He rushes towards me, and embraces me in what is commonly termed a 'man hug'. It has been ages since I've last seen my good friend Jacob. "Dude, you're all beefed up now!"

I chuckle. Though it is true that my school had a strict exercise routine, my frame could hardly be considered muscular. I would call it 'toned' if anything. "Well, what about you, and your long hair?"

"Hah! Long hair is manly!" Jacob thumps his chest as if he had anything to be proud of. "Among our nations, long hair is considered a sign of tough manliness!"

I guess that explains why Native American men typically have long hair. I have to admit, it DOES look good on Jacob. It at least makes him look somewhat distinguished. "Where are Quil and Embry?"

"Oh, they couldn't come today. Quil has to help his grandpa with something and Embry has to go shopping with his mother." Quil, Embry and Jacob. My three best friends in the whole world, and when I really think about it, the only three people my age that like me despite my flaws. It's so good to be here.

"Hey, Edward! Come over here!" Mr. Black smiles at me as he tosses me the...hey, since when does Mr. Black need a wheelchair? I look at Jacob, who suddenly looks downtrodden.

"I know what you're thinking. I got diabetes, Edward. It's cost me the use of my legs and, well, long story short, no more driving for me. So, you can have my old truck."

"I'm very sorry to hear about your condition."

"Oh, come on Eddie! I mean, it's not like I'm dying or anything! Heck, I brought this on myself with all the crap I eat!" Mr Black chuckles as he says this, but it does not unnerve me at all. I still can't help but feel sympathy for the man who once took us fishing in our youth...

Of course the Blacks stayed over for dinner. Having my best friend here with me, a new car, my grandfather's jokes, mother's happiness... These are the things that have made that hellish plane ride more than worth it.

My grandfather's house is so cozy, so welcoming, as grandmother had decorated it. I excuse myself for one second as I make my way to the bathroom. I try my best not to think of the fact that mother will have to share a toilet, shower and sink with two men, but I must accept the fact that it is inevitable in this situation.

In the hallway are pictures. There's one of when grandfather was in the force. There's one of mother from when she was a schoolgirl. There's one of grandmother. And there's one of uncle Phil. And one of me, from when I was younger. And...mother and father's wedding portrait.

Father...

Tomorrow is a new day. I begin my first semester in a public school.

I am exited.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 2:

My shoes are shined, my tie is well pressed and straightened, my navy blue jacket is wrinkle free. I am ready to go to school now. Because I had not yet been given the proper school uniform, I hope I will be forgiven for using my old school's uniform instead. I walk down the stairs, my book case in hand.

"Good bye mother, grandfather. I am off to school now." I sigh as walk out the door. Oh! It is raining now! I better go pick up an umbrella, just in case. As I walk back into the house, I check my watch. It is only 7:02 AM. I have time, school begins at 7:30.

"Hey Eddie! Going to a gala event?" My grandfather chuckles at me. I give him a quizzical look. "You sure are dressed fancy!"

"Oh, this is a school uniform. I've not been given the proper uniform yet."

"The school uniform? Why, casual clothing, of course!" My grandfather laughs at me.

Darn it! How could I forget? I'm going to a PUBLIC school! Damn! Do I have time to change...? No! I don't have time, I'll be late!

"I need to go now, grandfather..." I hastily grab the umbrella and rush towards my truck. I almost slip, but I maintain my balance. I open my truck's door and step inside.

"How roomy." I sigh contently. As I drive towards my school, I take the time to admire the good town of Forks. Forks is so unlike Chicago. Here, when it rains, it's like the Earth is getting refreshed. You see snails on the ground, sometimes earthworms come out of the ground, the grass and the trees seem greener, somehow. But in Chicago, everything just gets grayer with rain. At least that is what I think, I shouldn't really speak with such certainty.

The town folk seem friendly and upbeat. That is always a plus. I wonder if their library is well equipped? I am certain I won't be asked to do research if the proper books are unavailable in the school OR town libraries, but then again, there IS a chance one of the teachers could be sadistic. If such is the case, I must be sure to ask why that teacher has been allowed to remain educating in this town. Or county... But there is ALSO the possibility that the county could be underfunded and understaffed, so they could hire someone who is barely qualified to teach...

I over think things far too often. I REALLY need to learn to relax.

Finally I arrive. I look at my watch. 7:20 AM. I have ten more minutes until class...uh oh. I forgot...I need to get my classes first! Damn! I had best be off to the registry.

I say, why is everyone staring at me? Everyone here is either glaring at me or looking at me like I'm something to eat... I shouldn't have dressed like this. Or are they staring at me because I'm the new guy? Or am I imagining things? Oh God, this never happened in Chicago...

"Hello." A young man, about five foot seven tall, walks up to me. "You must be Edward Masen, the new guy."

"Uh, yes...How did you know?"

"No one's seen you here before, number one. Number two, you're dressed like you're going to the Ball or something." The young man laughs. "Name's Ben Cheney. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise."

"You from the UK or something? You talk way fancier than any of us." Ben laughs out loud. I am embarrassed...

"Oh...I once spent a winter in a British camp..." I had no reason to share that. It had nothing to do with the conversation. Really, now this person's going to think me some rich snob...

"Oh cool. Did you like it?" I like Ben already.

"Not too much. It never snowed."

"Too bad. Hey, come on, registry is this way."

I follow Ben towards Registry. There is a red haired woman attending me.

"You, young man, have what I can only call the most beautiful eyes I have ever laid eyes on." She winks at me. This is embarrassing for me. I have green eyes, you see. I guess you could call them attractive, but not to the level this lady is gushing over them. That being said, I am actually flattered she'd say that to me. "My my, you're the first transfer student in this school since the Cullens."

I have no idea why she said that, but really. If a new transfer student is seen as 'big news' here, or if they are so uncommon that people can remember who the last transfers were, than this place must be very tight nit. Now this simply makes me feel intimidated. What if I don't fit in? I'm already striking out with what I'm wearing and how I speak, what if I'm rejected simply for being the new guy?

Again, I'm over thinking. If this school has people like Ben, then I am certain I can make friends here. And even if I don't I have Jacob, Embry and Quil to hang out with, so it's not like I'll be the lonely rich kid in town.

Oh God, thanks to this ensemble everyone's going to know I went to a private school. Well...what a great first impression. Why, the only way I could make a better impression was if I wore a sweater vest that said 'I am better than you'. I really don't want people to get the impression that I believe I am in any way superior to them. I really wish I could start this whole day again and just wear a T shirt and jeans to school...

Ben pats me on the shoulder. "Cool dude, you have Advanced English as your first class. That's Conner's home room too. After that you get Government with me, Gym, and Calculus. After that is lunch, followed by Drama, Spanish and Biology."

"Ah, yes..." I follow Ben towards my home room. I sit down, and a young woman with far too much makeup walks up to me.

"Well now, who do we have here? You must be Edward Masen, the new guy. Hmm, judging by this jacket you're wearing, you went to Chicago's Human School for the Gifted, a very, VERY expensive, ah I mean EXCLUSIVE institution. Why, how does a handsome man like you go from such a marvelous school to...this?" She bats her eyes at me, and I don't think she notices the fact that I've noticed that she has purposely placed her ample cleavage within my eyesight. How...straightforward. "Name's Lauren. Lauren Mallory, also known as the best girlfriend a guy could ever have."

Why do I get the feeling she wanted to say 'a guy like you could ever have'? And why do I get the feeling that she wouldn't be NEARLY as interested in me if I dressed far more casually? In any case, one cannot say that Lauren beats around the bush.

Why does she keep staring at me? Oh God, just what I needed, a potential gold digger...

Finally, after a nearly uneventful morning (Though I must admit, the Calculus teacher seems like the challenging type) it is lunch time. This cafeteria, as I have feared, is serving canned foods in a rather sloppy manner. If there is one thing I DO miss about the Human School is that they always had lunches that were tailor made for the students. Now, I wasn't expecting anything similar here, just...not this. Spaghetti from a can, in their over sauced 'glory', overcooked meatballs that are far too small to satisfy, cold rice, cold fries, and for dessert, a mush made from pineapples that is most likely swimming in preservatives.

"Hey Edward! Sit with us!" Ben waves at me. I must admit, it is a relief to know that on my first day of school I won't be eating alone, unlike my previous years. Ben sat with a few of what I assume where his friends.

"Hey Edward, this is Mike. Mike Newton." He gestures to a blonde boy, who did not seem very friendly to me. Or maybe I'm just imagining things.

"This is my good friend, Austin Marks." Austin seems like an agreeable fellow to me. I shake his hand.

"This is my other good friend, Conner Smith." Conner seems like a good guy too. However, considering how voraciously he's eating the cafeteria food, I cannot help but question his taste in food.

"Mikey, baby! Did you save me a spot?" A young woman with curly brown hair and milky white skin walks up to Mike. She notices me. "Oh, who's this handsome fellow?"

That made me blush. Really, I'm not that handsome at all. At least I don't consider myself someone to be making THIS much fuss over.

"Uh, Jessica this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Jessica Stanley. Mike's girlfriend." I get the feeling Ben said that to remind Jessica that she has a boyfriend. I look at the two, and I must say, they make a good looking couple.

"Oh hi Eddie, did you miss me?" Oh God no, not her. Lauren walks up to me with that look in her eyes. "Why are you sitting with this bunch of... oh Jessie honey, I didn't notice you at all!"

"Laurie sweetie, how ARE you doing in this fine first day of school?" The false nature of their sweetness was so evident to me that I nearly groaned. I could tell Lauren was tolerated at this school at best, at least by girls like Jessica. I noticed Conner and Austin kept staring at Lauren's bosom and buttocks. I don't blame them, she IS good looking. But already I can tell looks is about all Lauren has going for her.

I notice there's a girl looking at Ben's direction. She seems awkward and shy, yet her face is strikingly beautiful. Or rather I should say, I find her to be beautiful. I don't know, maybe I'm just more into the shy, librarian type instead of the loud, peppy cheerleader type.

"Who's she?" I notice that soon as Ben looked in the girl's direction, he gasped and turned back.

"Oh, uh, her name is Angela. Angela Weber." I had a gut feeling that Ben really liked Angela. She must be nice.

"Ugh, that Angela Weber is SUCH a mouse. Look at her, dressing in those preacher's daughter type clothes. I betcha she's really a slut." If Lauren dislikes her, Angela MUST be a good person. Or a really, really despicable person.

"Come on Lauren. You know Angela is a good girl." Seeing Austin stand up for Angela is all the proof I need to confirm Angela is a good person. Of course, I'm jumping to conclusions far too quickly at the moment.

"Hey Lauren, look who's here. It's Rosalie Hale." Conner chuckles as Lauren frantically looks around the room. I can't help but chuckle as well.

"Who's that?" I ask as soon as Lauren is out of hearing range.

"She was a student here last year, but she graduated already. Lauren would always try buttering up to her, cuz Rosalie was indisputably far more beautiful than she was." Conner responds while scarfing down the pineapple. I offer him mine, which he takes enthusiastically.

"Terrible thing to have, envy." I sigh, as I eat the last of my meatballs. They were not as bad as I thought they'd be, but they were still awful.

"Her brother Jasper graduated too, but he still hangs around here sometimes. Mostly to hang with his girlfriend, Alice." Austin sighs, picking his food.

"Ew, it's so gross. I mean, he lives with the Cullens already!" Jessica protests. I must say, my interest has been piqued.

"The Cullens?" Suddenly, I remembered. "The transfer students who came here before me?"

"Yup. There's Emmett Cullen, who graduated already. He's also Rosalie's boyfriend." Mike scoffs. "That lucky jackass never let us forget it."

"Then there's Alice Cullen." Austin surveys the room. "That's her over there, the short girl with the pixie cut. She's pretty cute, actually. Not as hot as Rosalie, mind you, but still serviceable. Jasper's a lucky guy too. That's the blonde guy sitting next to her, by the way."

I look over to where Austin was pointing. Sure enough, there were the people he was talking about. Jasper Hale, was fiddling with some chess pieces while talking to a short girl with a spiky pixie cut. I assume the girl is Alice. But...

"Who's that?"

"Who? Oh! That's Isabella Cullen. The youngest of the three Cullen kids." Austin has a lecherous grin. "Yeah, she's hot too. She's got an Emily Browning vibe going on, you know?"

"I'd say she's more Kristen Stewart than anything." Conner speaks up, "She's hot anyway."

"I'd do her." Austin talks like Jacob. I can tell he thinks with his pants. Kind of like Jacob. Eerie...

I must admit, though. Isabella IS attractive. But she'd be more attractive with a smile. Why does she look so angry?


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 3:

It's raining outside and because of that the air conditioner is colder than it should be. Although I would love to stare at the window and watch how the rain makes the world outside cleaner and greener, I have duties that require my attention. Mainly getting to Drama class on time. I stop by a mirror. For the love of God, why the hell am I straightening out my tie? Why the hell am I doing that, really? I try to fit in, I do something stupid like this.

"My, where are you going now, Eddie?' I turn around, and there's Jessica staring at me.

"Oh, pardon me, I'm on my way to Drama class." I clear my throat and head off to my class, but she grabs my arm.

"What's the rush? Drama just happens to be my next class too." She winks at me. This is not good. "So, how about we walk together, handsome?"

I just could not say no! And even if I could, I doubt she'd take no for an answer. So she and I walked together to our next class, and it was strictly platonic. I'd never take another man's woman, no matter how good looking she is. I must admit, Jessica IS good looking, what with her curves and her big, uh, eyes. But I can't think of her that way. No, I must not. Where's Lauren when you need her? If she came at around this moment, I would welcome her, I swear I would.

"So, what school did you go to that required a uniform, green eyes?" Did Jessica just pinch my buttocks? Oh boy oh boy oh boy. I sure could use a distraction right around now.

"Nowhere, just a...private school. No big deal..." For the love of God someone get me out of this! She has her hand on my bum, and there's no way for me to get her to take it off of there! I need to...ouch!

Everything is blacking out...

"Edward?" I open my eyes. I'm in a bed for some reason. I get up. Jessica is standing beside me. "Oh, thank God you're OK!"

"What happened?" I look at my watch. "Oh no! I missed my class!"

"Relax green eyes. You walked into a wall." Jessica rubs my forehead. "You got knocked out, had a bloody nose, but that's about it."

"So how was class?"

"I didn't go. Stayed with you the whole hour." I had her all wrong. I like Jessica, she's nice. "So...we're all alone here..."

OK, I had her right all along. What do I do now? She's giving me that look again. Her hand is dangerously close to my private regions. Oh God oh God oh God someone get me the hell out of here...

Praise be to Jesus there's the bell! "Oh look at the time, Jessica. Time for class!"

I run the hell out of the nurses office. Where's my next class? Spanish class, room 213...

Maybe I was too hard on Jessica? But I'm just not into that, premarital sex and what not. I just don't have it in me to just have sex with a girl I barely even know. And it definitely wouldn't have been so awkward if Jessica had a boyfriend already. Uh oh, what if Mike finds out? I don't want him to think I'm trying to steal his girlfriend. Oh God that is all I need, really. First day in school and already I'll be the subject of far too much gossip.

Wait a minute, walked into a wall? How the hell did I even walk into a wall? How the hell does anyone just walk into a wall?

OK, here it is. Spanish Class. I open the door. The bustling room suddenly turns silent.

"Hey! You're that guy that jumped right into a wall!" Some lanky guy points at me and starts laughing. Uh oh, there's Mike...

"Yo Edward, heard you and my girl were getting along famously eh?" I don't like the look on Mike's face.

"She and I merely ran into each other on the way to the same class..."

"I also heard you jumped right into a wall and spent the whole hour with her in the infirmary with her." He cracks his knuckles. "Alone. With my girl. In the infirmary."

Oh no, he's coming right for me. Better close my eyes...

"Mike." I open my eyes, and there's that girl Ben likes. "Two words, Mike: Pam Fisher."

"How do you know about that?" That lanky guy just proved to me that Mike might have a history with this 'Pam Fisher'.

"Just be thankful Jessica doesn't. Now Mike, lay one hand on him and Jessica finds out." She stands up. Good lord, she must be six feet tall. "I mean it."

"I wasn't gonna do anything..." I have no trouble believing that Mike is lying. "Come on Angie, you know that what happened back then was a one time thing..."

"But Mike, what about..." My goodness!

"Hey! Why did you hit that guy?" Now I am mad at Mike.

"Class! Enough!" The teacher roars. Everyone, myself included, sit down immediately. "Now, as today is the first day of school, I am willing to let this little spectacle slide..."

An hour later, class ends. As I am walking out of class, a hand grabs me. It's that lanky guy.

"Hey, new guy." He sighs. "Thanks for what ya did back there..."

"I didn't do anything."

"You stood up for me. That's something." He scratches his acne. That is not something I recommend, as it can lead to scarring. "Name's Eric Yorkie. You?"

"I'm Edward Masen." We shake hands. I look over to Mike and Angela. He seems to be hanging his head in shame as she scolds him.

"Mike's mostly a good guy, but sometimes he gets out of hand, you know?" Eric takes off his glasses and polishes them.

"Who's Pam Fisher?"

"Girl he cheated on Jessica with. It was a one time thing, but he briefly dated her last time he and Jess broke up." Eric burps. Disgusting. "It's her fault anyway! She's always flirting with other guys, so why shouldn't Mike be allowed a little loving on the side?"

I wanted to tell Eric that two wrongs don't make a right, that humiliating Jessica like that was not the way to confront the problem of her continuous flirting, that Mike and Jessica had a long overdue talk, and that maybe, just maybe, their relationship was not healthy and should be terminated. But I didn't, because I just didn't know how to say it. I just take one last look at Mike, shake my head, say my goodbyes, and walk away to my next class. It's times like these, where I know what I should say but not how to say it and thus choose to remain silent, that I feel like such an asshole.

I feel like I am the most horrid person to walk these halls. I could have said something. I could have told Jessica to please stop flirting with me, to respect my personal space, to respect her boyfriend, but I didn't, because I just didn't know how. I could have said something. I could have told Mike that it was all a big misunderstanding, but I didn't. If I had, Angela would never had needed to stand up for me, Eric would never had gotten punched in the elbow and I wouldn't be feeling so guilty. Or maybe if I was more careful, more in control of myself, I wouldn't have jumped into that wall, and all this could have been avoided.

But I wasn't careful. And now look at me, mulling over what is beyond my control.

If you could see me now, father...

My last class of the day, Biology. I enter the room... Oh! There's Ben!

"Hey Edward! Heard you ran into a wall?" He chuckles. At least this day is looking up.

"More like jumped, but hey." He and I shake hands. I look around the room. No familiar faces here, save for Ben, and...

"We're with the Cullens, man." He whispers to me. "They're a total mystery. They rarely talk to anyone, seldom go on field trips with the rest of us, and sometimes go missing for days at a time. Plus, they don't live in town, they live in some private mansion or something."

"Huh?" This is fascinating to me.

"Yeah, and they never sit anywhere near the windows either. Especially if it's a sunny day or something." Ben nods his head.

"Duh! They're vampires!" Ben and I jump up from our seats.

"Eric! What the hell, why did you give us such a fright?"

"It's true you know." Eric starts picking his nose. Gross. "All evidence points to them being vampires. Did you know they've never once engaged anyone in conversation? They limit themselves to hello and small talk."

"Everyone knows that." Ben sighs. "But really Eric, vampires? That is far too much of a stretch."

"OK class, settle down." The teacher walks in. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Meyer and I will be your biology teacher. Now, how about we introduce ourselves? How about we start off with...the handsome young man in the fabulous jacket?"

I look around the classroom. I'm the only one wearing a jacket, so I get up and introduce myself. I couldn't help but notice the teacher giving me some looks. Oh God, REALLY hoping it's not what I think it is...

I sit down. All the students introduce themselves, some more eagerly than others. I get the feeling that I'm the only complete stranger here, however, which helps explain why I was the first one chosen.

"OK! My name is Alice Cullen, and I love to shop, drive fast cars, stay up late and,,, that's about it!" Alice Cullen winks and sticks out her tongue at the same time. She skips merrily to her seat. I find her...odd.

"Hey. I'm Bella Cullen." Isabella Cullen does not look happy to be here. She's enigmatic, somewhat. Most everyone else said something about themselves, what they like, what they dream of becoming...but not Isabella. She just said her name...She must not be accustomed to speaking of herself or something. I remember I used to be like that. Hell, I kind of still am.

"OK, now that everyone's met everyone, it's time to get paired up!" I really hope I'm not the only one who noticed that when Mrs Meyer bounces, her bosom bounces as well. And I REALLY hope she's not doing that on purpose.

Oh God I sound like a pervert.

"Eddie honey? You're with Bella. Take this seat right here, where I can keep a good eye on you, sweetie." Why did she call me honey? And sweetie? I look over at Isabella, who is...smirking at me?

"She likes you." She whispers to me. She snickers. "She's a dirty old lady."

"That's not very nice." I whisper back.

"I can prove it." She smirks. "Want me to?"

"Not really."

"No, really, I can do it." She snickers. "She's such a perv!"

"OK, now everyone's paired up...so." As she sits down, her bosom jiggles a bit. REALLY hoping I'm not the only one to notice. "Who here has a question for teacher?"

"Mrs Meyer, question!" Oh God Isabella, please don't do what I think you're planning to do. "Why did you decide to become a teacher?"

The teacher blinks, then begins to smirk. As gets up from her desk, her bosom bounces a bit. REALLY hoping I'm not the only one to notice. "That's easy. It's because I like High School guys, that's why!"

I am stunned. I have no words for what I just heard. Literally. I have no words. There are no words for this.

Judging from how the rest of the guys in the classroom are equally stunned, I can surmise that I am not the only person to have been made uncomfortable by her blunt statement. But Mrs Meyer just goes on as if nothing's happened...

Eventually, we all are.

"She's so honest. That's admirable." Isabella nudges me.

"Well...debatable." I whisper back.

"Hey. She likes you a whole lot." Isabella winks at me. "You so got a shot."

"What?" Now THAT shocks me.

"Dude, why not? She's got big jugs, right?" Isabella winks at me again. Oh God, I don't want to think about Mrs Meyer's bosom!

Oh God I am! And my pants feel tighter for it! Quick! I need to think of something else! The English countryside, the English countryside, the English countryside...

"I saw that." Isabella whispers to me. "Little Eddie popped in wanting to play."

"No-n-no..." Think of the English countryside, Edward, the English countryside...

Achoo!

Oh God, I think I popped a vein in my nose, it's bleeding. I reach for a tissue from my bookcase, when I notice something's off with Isabella.

"Are you OK?" I ask her, concerned for the way she's shaking. Her eyes, I never noticed how pitch black her irises are. She's holding her stomach, as if she needs to vomit. She covers her mouth, her whole body is shaking. "Isabella! What's wrong?"

"Bella!" Alice runs over to her sister, pushing me out of the way.

"Alice, get her to the infirmary!" Mrs Meyer speaks with full authority. I watch as Alice takes Isabella away.

As I wipe the last of the blood on my nose, I wonder if Isabella might be hemophobic...

She never came back to class. I went to the infirmary, and the nurse told me Isabella had been taken home by her sister. When I asked what malady she had contracted, the nurse told me Alice told her Isabella needed to be taken home to her father, who is apparently a doctor.

I feel horrible. I know it was out of my hands, but if I had not jumped into that wall, I wouldn't have popped a vein, and Isabella wouldn't have suffered what she had suffered this afternoon.

I know, it was out of my hands. It wasn't my fault.

I need to learn to relax...


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 4:

"_Oh Eddy." Mrs Meyer approaches me. We are at a pool, alone, and she is wearing a two piece swimsuit which leaves far too little to the imagination. "I know you want this as badly as I do."_

_Mrs Meyer's milky white skin is complimented by her yellow polka dot bikini. Her wide hips sway seductively as she saunters over to my direction. Her large, beautiful breasts bounce with every step she takes. Her lips, so red and moist. She stares at me with those piercing brown eyes of hers, her long black hair blowing in the wind. Oh god, she's wrong. I don't want this as badly as she does, I want it more._

_Mrs Meyer fondles my private parts ever so delicately, her large bosom right in my line of sight. I reach for them, her wonderful breasts. They are nice and soft. She begins taking off her bikini top..._

Beep Beep Beep

What the... A dream? Oh thank the lord... Wait a minute, why would I dream about Mrs Meyer like that? Oh my God, please don't tell me I'm attracted to her. It would be quite the inconvenience if I were. After all, being attracted to a teacher is not something a student should do! It's...It's... Impossible!

Although, considering she IS an ephebophile, perhaps it is not as impossible as I think it is. Huh... Oh my... Oh WOW. Why do my pants...Oh. Oh dear. Oh my goodness. Oh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah...Oh thank you Jesus...

Knock Knock Knock

"Eddie! Hands off cock, feet in socks!" I hear my grandfather laughing. My goodness, what a most inappropriate way to wake up someone. Although, maybe today it IS somewhat appropriate, what with this disgusting activity I'm doing. I can't believe people actually make a habit of it.

But maybe I shouldn't talk. After all, I'm the one with his hand on his penis, with only an hour and a half to get up, shower, get dressed, have breakfast and go to school.

Oh God, I better get myself nice and clean, it's all over my hand.

I only have an hour left, I best hurry up and get myself dressed. Since I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday, I made sure to prepare ahead of time. Today, the only think I'll be wearing is this shirt, these jeans, and these gym shoes. Also underwear, of course.

Only forty five minutes left. I best eat my breakfast quickly.

"Edward, don't eat so quickly." My mother scolds me lightly, so I slow down.

I have thirty three minutes left. It is a beautiful sunny day. Unlike in Chicago, the sky here is a deep blue whenever it is cloudless, like today. In Chicago the sky tended to be a bit duller, but I think that might be due to the constant pollution.

I have arrived, and I have thirteen minutes until class. I worried for nothing...

"Hey Edward!" It's Ben, flanked by Austin and Conner. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Ben. Good morning Austin. Good morning Conner." I shake their hands as I greet them. "How are you all?"

"Ya'll know how it is." Conner yawns. "Same thing everyday."

"Yeah." Austin nods. "Oh wait, here comes that weirdo."

I look to where Austin was subtly pointing. I can't believe it!

"Quil!" I call out to my old friend, Quil Ateara. I run up to him.

"Hey Edward. Have you been bitten by a vampire?" I have known Quil from when I spent my summers here in Forks. He's still as eccentric as ever, I am glad. "There are vampires here in the Olympic Peninsula."

"Really now?" I always humor Quil.

"Be careful man. I think they might be on the prowl." Quil doesn't blink as often as 'normal' people do. It's not that he's 'stupid', as people claim, but that he's special. "I don't think we should trust them. They're like the Mystical Pharaoh..."

"Who the hell is the Mystical Pharaoh?" Conner chuckles at Quil. I don't like that.

"Quil, how do you know the Cullens are vampires?" I ask him. I know vampires are not real, but I may as well see where he's coming with this.

"I saw it in my dream." Quil finally blinks. "Dreams speak the truth, especially after you ingest the mushrooms."

"Have you ever met the Cullen family?" Austin is not nearly as patient with Quil as Conner or Ben. I dislike that.

"In a dream. Mrs Cullen was very nice." Quil fails to blink. "But Mr Cullen was a bit meaner than he had to be. He has a black cloud above him all the time."

"Well, since you are dreaming, that means you're getting enough sleep." I smile. I am happy for Quil. "How much sleep are you getting Quil?"

"A whole two hours." Quil smiles back. "Haven't slept that much since I was a kid."

Quil was born with a rare condition which keeps him from sleeping as much as you or I. He functions properly anyway, and Jacob once wrote to me that Quil's body suffers no ill effect from it. However, why Quil says the things he says is beyond anybody.

"Edward, you have a pink face following you." Quil slowly turns to Ben. "So do you."

"Uh...sure..." Of course Ben wouldn't say anything else. Quil is just Quil, and nothing else. "Uh, you're from La Push, right? Don't you have to go to school too?"

Quil slowly turns his head towards the ground. Following his gaze, I noticed that he was looking at empty space. He points at...something only he sees. "Qahla Kadidu."

Quil began to chase the Sun dog only he could see. He forgot to say goodbye, but that's OK, I will see him in the weekend, hopefully. Suddenly, he stops.

"Edward! When it snows, keep your ears open and remain vigilant about your environment!" Quil runs off again.

That was a very strange thing for him to say, and yet it was also very practical advice.

"Hah. What a weirdo." Austin chuckles.

"Please don't refer to him as such." I think I sound far more hostile than I intended. "He's my friend."

"You have a very weird taste in friends." Conner opens up a can of sausages. Oh God, they smell awful. "These sausages expire tomorrow. I can tell by the way they taste."

"How can you eat that?" I can tell Ben and Austin thought the same thing.

The bell rings. Time for class.

Today was an uneventful morning. I am glad it is lunch time now.

Oh God, this food looks worse than what we had yesterday. String beans that are more string than beans, sliced carrots that are far too orange (I can tell they have been dyed) some type of meat mound, peas, and tapioca pudding for dessert. At least the pudding looks good... Oh wait, what the hell is that black thing in my pudding? Is that...

"Edward, my love!" Oh crap. Lauren. "Come sit with your new girlfriend!"

Since when was Lauren my girlfriend? We met yesterday! Lauren drags me to the table, where Ben, Austin, Conner, Mike and Jessica are all sitting.

"So, Eddie sweetie, how was your day?" Lauren kneels her head on my shoulder, something I'd normally object to, but with the memory of Jessica putting the moves on me and Mike's reaction fresh in my mind, I found this to be the lesser of two evils.

"Well, you know, it's going fine." Oh God, someone help me here.

"So...I heard that weirdo from La Push actually showed up here." I frown at what Lauren just said. "Ugh, he shouldn't be showing his face around here!"

"Why not?" Ben interjects.

"I know he's weird, but he's harmless." Austin speaks up. He suddenly starts looking through his book bag.

"He's a freak! Always talking about 'oh, the mist is around us' and shit like that! It's like he's stoned or something!" Lauren's laugh is the most annoying thing I've ever heard in my life. Not that it matters, because what she's saying is making my blood boil.

"Lauren, that's mean, even for you." Conner speaks up. "I don't like him that much either, I know. But I don't go around making fun of him like you are."

"And the way he dresses!" Lauren better stop laughing. For HER sake. "It's like, oh my God, so bad! It's like...oh! Phone call! Be right back sweetie!"

I finish my disgusting meal as fast as I can. As angry as I am right now, I'd much rather simply not make a scene. But Lord knows I'd call Lauren a BITCH to her face if she insulted my friends any further!

"Slow down dude, you could choke." Austin fishes out a disc. "Check this out. Van Halen CD, vintage! Dude, this is so sweet!"

"Who is Van Halen?" I have never heard of that musician before.

"You mean who ARE Van Halen." Austin chuckles. "Just one of the best bands ever, no big deal."

"Ah. Never heard of them." I scratch my head, rather embarrassed. At least this distraction has helped me cool off. I hate being angry. "I'm just not very well read in regards to music."

"Virgin ears eh?" Austin chuckles. "Well, come this afternoon, I'm gonna have you banging your head in class when I play this album right over the P.A."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Seeing Conner finish this...food...makes me somewhat sick.

"Today I am." Austin puts the album away. "The principle said I could."

"Why would he agree to that?" Good question, Ben. Very good question.

"Just you wait." Austin chuckles, then gets up. He accidentally bumps into someone. "Sorry Tyler."

"Yo, you Edward Masen?" I don't like the way this Tyler guy is looking at me.

"Why, yes I am. Is there a problem?" I look him in the eye.

"Stay the hell away from Lauren! She's MY girl, fool!" Tyler grabs me by the head and slams my face to the table.

"Hey! You had no right to do that, Tyler!" Ben gets up. Sadly he is much shorter than Tyler, so he is not very imposing.

"What you gonna do, shrimp?" Tyler pushes Ben to the ground. This makes me mad.

"Leave him alone." I look him straight in the eye. He will NOT intimidate me.

"You better watch yourself, new guy." He backs away. "I know people."

I walk over to Ben, and offer him a helping hand. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"Nah, I didn't do a goddamned thing." Ben gets up by himself. "I suck..."

"Come on, no you don't." I try to cheer him up, to no avail. I glance over to Angela Weber's direction. She seems concerned for Ben. "Not a lot of people stand up to bullies. I mean, look at Conner...by the way, you can come out now."

Conner comes out from under the table. "Is he gone? Good, cuz I don't like Tyler very much."

"No one does, really. We put up with him because he's the captain of the football team AND the basketball team, but we all know he's an asshole." Ben sighs. "He and Lauren are a lot alike. They are popular, but not well liked. She's super rich and snooty, but she throws the best parties. He's an asshole, but he wins games and brings the trophies. They'd make a terrific couple. By the way..."

"Lauren and I are NOT an item." I roll my eyes at the very idea. Sickening!

"We guessed as much." Conner sighs, and taps Mike's shoulder. "Dude, quit sucking face with your girl and get a room!"

"Huh? Did we miss anything?" Oh my God, these two have been kissing this whole time? And they were completely unaware of their environment? My God...

I can't help but think about what happened at lunch. I was dangerously close to losing my temper with Lauren. I was also dangerously close to getting into a physical altercation with Tyler. Mother does not need to see her son get into a fight in school. She does not need to hear how I could have gotten suspended from school. I am glad it didn't come to that.

Father would not have approved of me fighting.

It is now Biology class. The rest of the day went by without anything noteworthy occuring.

"Huh?" I notice someone is missing. "Where is Isabella?"

"Oh dude, she's not here today. The Cullens never go to school during sunny days." Ben explains to me.

"Why not?" I find it unusual that someone would skip school just because of good weather. Bad weather, understandable. But good?

"Oh, their mother always calls up the school ahead of time, telling the faculty about how her kids need to help the family with this or that." Ben scratches his chin. "Actually, I'm not sure. I think they just go camping or something?"

This is odd. Why do the Cullens go missing during sunny days?

"Good afternoon, class." Mrs Meyer walks into the classroom. Oh God, why the hell is she wearing that pink tank top? It shows off her ample cleavage! This is not proper attire for a teacher! "Oh, well hello there Eddie sweetie. I am so sorry your partner is not here. Maybe you and I could...team up?"

Oh my God, her cleavage is right in my line of eyesight! She's doing this on purpose, I swear! This is not appropriate teacher behavior! Someone help me!

That was when the intercom was turned on. Is that Austin playing his album?

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

_I got it bad, so bad!_

_I'm hot for teacher!_

He did that on purpose, I swear. No, I am NOT 'hot for teacher'! This is beyond humiliating...

I need to learn to relax. I bet that's what Isabella is really doing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 5:

"Well nowclass, today we are going to talk about the basics of evolution. Now please pay close attention, this WILL be on the test!" Mrs Meyer is wearing a low cut orange tank top with blue jean shorts. Why can't I stop staring at her?

"Now, as you know, the basics of genetics, as discovered by Gregor Mendel, establish that there are two types of traits: recessive and dominant traits. These traits are then represented by letters in capital and minor cases. For example, let us use the letter A for two different traits. Now, we have 'A' as a dominant trait, and 'a' as a recessive trait. A parent that has the dominant traits shall be written as 'AA' whilst the parent with the recessive traits shall be written as 'aa'. Now, how do we write the child of these two fine parents? Anyone?"

I stand up. "We write them as 'Aa' ma'am."

"Aha, yes we do. But why do we write them as 'Aa'?" She smiles at me.

"Because the child has both traits, recessive and dominant, ma'am." I sit back down.

"Ah, but what is the difference between both traits?" She winks at me. "Why don't you tell us, handsome?"

Oh my, this is embarrassing. Come on Edward, try to relax. "Dominant traits manifest over the recessive ones, ma'am."

"Oh my, what a smart young boy. So handsome too." This is embarrassing to me, oh so much. So, why do I feel excited as well? She continues the lesson. "But, there is more to that, of course. See, the terms 'dominant' and 'recessive' refer to the interaction of alleles in producing the heterozygote. Oh my! Did I explain to you guys what a zygote is?"

We all nod our heads. Actually, that was Wednesday's lesson. I remember taking notes.

"OK, so it is rather important for you to understand the basics of genetic inheritance in order for you to understand the basics of evolution, which is the main reason why we are covering this topic now. Well now, question for you guys! What kind of child would two parents whose genes are written as 'Aa' and 'Aa' have?"

Ben gets up. "Their kid would also be 'Aa'?"

"Pretty good answer Ben, but I am afraid it is not completely correct, sorry. Though you are right that there is a 50% chance of their kid being 'Aa', their kid also has a 25% chance of being 'AA' as well as 'aa'. Genes are transferred from parent to child upon conception, wherein the method of..."

This class is rather fascinating. I must admit, I find that Mrs Meyer is a competent teacher, to say the very least.

"This is actually the very basics of genetics. But...What about if...for example, we have a set of parents...and their genes were written as 'Abc' and 'abC'?"

Suddenly, none of my classmates knew how to answer the question. I was just about to stand up and answer, when Mrs Meyer placed her cleavage right in my line of sight in the most shameless manner she could muster. "Eddie sweetie, do you know?"

"Uh...I think... If..." I am sweating profusely, trying my best to not stare at her cleavage. "Could I have a visual aid, please?"

Mrs Meyer gets up and walks over to the chalkboard, where she writes 'Abc' and 'abC'. "Now Eddie, what kind of kids can these two love birds have?"

I think about the question for a minute. "I think... 'Abc', 'AbC', 'abC' and 'abc'."

"Pretty good handsome. Now, what does it all mean?" Mrs Meyer surveys the class.

Ben and I do not bother getting up to answer. A girl that sits from behind us in class, I think her name is Clara, gets up to answer. "That...uh...their kid has a... uh..."

"It's OK honey, if you are nervous you can sit down. See guys, because there is a slightly wider variety of genes on these animals, their kids can be quite different from the parent. Sometimes it may come off as unrecognizable. For example, let us take a look at a parent whose genes can be written as 'ABCabc' whose partner's genes can be written the same way. What kind of kid can they produce?"

Ben gets up for this one. "I think... 'ABCabc' along with 'AABBCC' and 'aabbcc'."

"Correct Ben, you are getting pretty good at this. But also, there are other varieties as well, such as 'AABBCc', 'ABBCCa', 'BBCaac', 'Aabbcc' and so forth. Genetics is so exciting, isn't it? It's not as rigid as I am making it seem, however, and there is far more to this than what I am teaching today. So..."

That was when the bell rang. Oh thank God, it is Friday. For the first time in a long, long while, I can take a Satruday to just relax.

"Eddie honey!" Oh God here comes Lauren. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well, I uh..." What do I tell her? She is by no means my favorite person in the world. In fact, I'd rather not have to spend more time with her than necessary. But, it would be rude of me to blow her off. "Sure..."

"OK, so this is weekend, because the weather's been so clear lately, the beach is gonna be spectacularly accessible. That means clear skies, warm sand, and blue waves!" She winks at me and moves her hand dangerously close to my private area. "And your best girl, also known as yours truly, has a brand spanking new bikini that she is just dying to show off! Oh, but, I think it might be a size too small."

"That's too bad. You should really try those on before buying them." I have a feeling getting out of here right now would do my health wonders.

"Well, it was so cute and sexy, I just knew it was right for me! But..." She hugs me and whispers in my ear. "Maybe you can come over and watch me try it on?"

I suddenly feel a pair of eyes piercing through my very soul. I subtly look behind me. It's that jerk Tyler. This is a sticky situation, to say the least.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Is that a look of concern on Lauren's face? "You look tense."

"No, I'm OK." I do not know why I'd think it above her to be concerned for someone else. "Actually Lauren, I'm meeting up with some friends of mine after school."

"Oh." She's disappointed. I can't help but feel a little bad for her. "Who? You usually hang out with Ben and his buddies."

"Oh no, these guys don't go to this school. They go to one in La Push."

"La Push? You mean that place with the Indians?" She suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Ew... Why do they go there? I mean, why not here?"

"Because that's where they live." I tense up. I do NOT like how she is acting.

"Oh...ewww Eddie why do you associate with those Indians?"

It takes every fiber of my being not to slap that racist, stuck up BITCH. I am seething with rage, and she knows it. She looks at me, horrified by my expression.

"First off, you will refer to them as the Quileute Nation, which is their proper name. They are NOT to be referred to as Indians! Got it?" I slam my fist at the locker. She is terrified. "Second, they are good people. And those guys I told you about just so happen to be my best friends, whom I will not allow you to belittle in any way, shape or form!"

I storm out of school, completely ignoring Lauren's calls and half halfhearted apologies.

Before I do anything else, once I am in my car I breathe in, trying to calm myself down. Rage and wheels don't mix, that's what father told me once.

Father...There are days I miss him terribly. Very often I wish he were here with me, with us.

But it is not possible...

The drive back home is completely and utterly devoid of anything out of the ordinary. However, I cannot help but notice it is getting cloudy at the moment. Good, that means Lauren will not be able to go to the beach tomorrow. Man, just thinking of her right now makes my blood boil!

I finally arrive. I see a car in our driveway. I can honestly say I was not expecting them this early. I open the door, and am suddenly tackled by my three best friends in the world.

"Eddie! You're here, buddy!" Jacob is the first to help me get up.

"It's been a while, bud." Embry has changed quite a bit since I last saw him. He's taller now, and has longer hair too.

"Hach tochotkiya, Edward." Quil extends his hand. We shake hands. "Ayasocha?"

"I am fine, Quil. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Hachli ho." It is good to hear Quil is doing well.

That was when mom stepped out. "Oh good, Edward you're back! Your friends have been waiting for you! Why don't you boys come inside?"

"So, how was your week, Eddie? Have you met any hot chicks?" Same old Jacob.

"Not that many. There is this girl I met, but she's got this guy who's got dibs on her."

"Ah, if a guy's got dibs, that means back off." Jacob nods his head, as if he were deep in thought. "How hot is she?"

"Six feet tall, Asian facial features, definitely a librarian vibe coming from her." I chuckle.

"Ah, I see." Jacob again pretends to be in deep thought. "Hey, I heard your school has this teacher who totally loves to flirt with the guys. Is that true?"

I blush a bit. "Yes."

"That is so awesome." Jacob chuckles, as does Embry. "Dude, she hot?"

I blush more. "I...wouldn't uh..."

"I will take that as both a yes, and that you have your eye on her." Jacob chuckles some more.

"Well now, Ed. You hot for teacher?" Embry chuckles. "It's OK, man. We all go through with it."

"Yeah dude, don't sweat it. Embry's hot for Mrs Clearwater!" I burst our laughing along with Jacob. Poor Embry.

Not that I'd know how it feels to be attracted to a teacher, mind you.

"Hey guys." Quil suddenly speaks up. "We need to go to Forks now, OK?"

"What for, Quil?" I am bewildered by his sudden request.

"Edward, your spirit animal is tugging at you to go to town." Quil 'sees' people's spirit animals. Not that I believe in that stuff, but I usually just humor Quil.

Just to not make Quil feel bad, we follow him to Forks. It is a lovely town, though I do worry about the cloudy weather at the moment.

"We need to pass by hospital." We follow Quil. I exchange worried glances with Embry. However, Jacob seemed oddly confident in our friend's 'ability'.

We arrive at the hospital's parking lot. I tap Quil on the shoulder. "Why are we here?"

"A minute..." Quil looks at the hospital's doors with full concentration. I dare say, I have never seen him so focused.

The hospital door opens. I am surprised to see Isabella Cullen step outside. I am even more surprised to see her waving at me.

"Hey! You're that Edward guy! We take Biology together!" She runs up to me. Her sister, Alice, follows closely. "How ya been all week?"

"I could ask the same of you. Where have you been? You've missed class all week long."

"Oh! Sunny weather makes me sick." Isabella answers quite quickly. "Anyway, no biggie, you know? I'm not that behind."

"You still have four entire absences." I know, I can be a stick in the mud.

"I still managed to do all my homework. And besides, I gave my notice." Isabella sighs. "What does it matter anyway?"

Suddenly I had remembered something. "Are you hemophobic?"

"What? Oh, uh, yes. Why?" Isabella seemed taken aback somewhat.

"I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable. However, the day we met, I was bleeding and it made you act abnormally. By the way, I am sorry about that as well."

Isabella seemed to be thinking of something. "No biggie. Don't worry about it."

That was when a rather intimidating man had appeared. His eyes could pierce through your soul, I swear. He stood over six feet tall, had well combed blonde hair, and had a neutral facial expression. But his golden eyes... They gave me the creeps.

"Oh, hey Carlisle. Yeah, we were just saying our goodbyes." Isabella seemed somewhat intimidated by this Carlisle. "Bye Edward, see you in class, OK?"

I wave goodbye to her. Her sister Alice seemed to be giggling somewhat, but I am uncertain why.

"Dude, she's a hottie." Embry puts his arm around my shoulder. "Definitely got a Victoria Justice meets Avril Lavigne vibe to her."

"I'd say she's more like Kristen Stewart. We're merely classmates anyway." I sigh. I look over at Jacob, who was now authentically deep in thought.

"She has golden eyes." His eyes widen. "Oh, don't worry Edward...She IS hot though."


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 6:

Ah, a wonderful Saturday morning. The birds are...oh, it's actually raining at the moment. Oh well, such things are inevitable. Perhaps it would be wise to go back to bed? After all, it IS the weekend, and I have no homework, and no plans either. Today is free for me, I am free to do as I wish, within reason mind you. I can...oh wait no, it's raining, so that means I will not be able to go outside. Perhaps I will be able to read a good book.

"Edward! Feet in socks, hands off cocks!" That was my grandfather. I'm not even doing that, why would he say that?

"Ok grandfather." I get up. Today is a day for me! I am going to have fun, I am going to relax! Oh yes!

"Edward! Hurry up and change, there's a hot chick downstairs waiting for you!" My grandfather knocks on the bathroom door. Then he just bursts in! How rude! "Edward, hurry up boy! You're gonna get lucky!"

Is that all my grandfather thinks about? Poor grandmother, she must have had much to put up with. But a pretty girl? Oh God if it's Lauren...

In any case, worrying about it will do me no good. I had best just get dressed and go downstairs. Well now, I do believe a shirt and jeans to be most appropriate. Best hurry downstairs now, I do not wish to keep Lauren waiting. I don't really like her much, or rather at all, but keeping a lady waiting is rude. Well...

"Alice?" How surprising! It's Alice Cullen, my classmate!

"Hey Edward, I need you to come with me!" Alice pulls my arm so hard it practically slips off its socket. No, I am not exagerating. And...her hand is so cold...

"Good luck Eddie boy! Don't forget to wear a condom!" And with that, grandfather has humiliated like I have never been humiliated before.

"Come on Eddie, in the car you go!" Alice practically tosses me into her Volvo. Her family must be rich, considering this is a new, top of the line XCD 199 series 2011 Volvo. Shit...it smells fresh off the factory! And with built in GPS, MP3, MP4, Blu Ray, the works! Holy hell, this family must be super rich to afford this!

"This your family car?" I ask her with supreme caution.

"Personal car. I know, I know, it's a lame car..." Lame car? This woman is...her PERSONAL car! The Cullens must be filthy, stinking rich! "I wanted the NLC series 2011 Porsche, but I got a Volvo instead. Still, it gets me around whenever I want to play music."

"I..I see..." I must look like an idiot, stammering and looking around as I am. Still, this is probably the closest I'll ever get to riding a top of the line, factory fresh car in..well...probably the rest of my life!

"So, ready to go on a date?" Alice just says that out of the blue.

"B-but I was under the impression that you were seeing someone named Jasper Hale!" I am shocked! I would never steal another man's girl!

"Oh no, you're not going on a date with ME, mister!" I sigh in relief. "And that better not had been a sigh of relief, for YOUR sake!"

"No, I merely, uh..." I am so screwed. "Look, I..."

She suddenly slams her brakes. As the car goes into a total stop she grabs my face and forces me into a kiss! I hear a flash, and then she lets go of me. "Pervert!"

"But, but I..." What the hell did I do to deserve this? I have been a good boy all year...

"Oh you just WAIT until Jasper finds out!" She starts to cry. She's obviously faking, though. "Especially since I have photographic evidence! Right Emmett?"

"Right Alice!" A tall, burling man who would look quite at home in a lumber field suddenly pops out of the backseat. I assume him to be Emmett. "Got some primo pictures right here!"

"Oh my, Eddie here is a rapist!" Alice slaps me, very softly. I mean it, I barely felt it. "Why, what would people say when they see that awful, incriminating photo of him trying to have his way with cute, little me?"

"I..." I can't say anything in my defence. I am far too shocked and apalled at what has transpired against me to say anything.

"Now, if you don't want anyone to see this picture..." She gives me a cat like grin. She reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from 'Through the Looking Glass'. Somehow I think Alice is just as much the Cheshire Cat as she is the March Hare. "You will take Bells on a date."

I am being blackmailed to go on a date with a girl who really ought not to have trouble finding a guy to date her. Wow, now there's something I never expected to occur to me. Anyway, Alice drives me towards her house. There's Isabella, waiting outside. Thankfully it's not raining anymore, so she's not getting wet. She appears to be frowning somewhat...

"Alice..." She gets in the car. Emmett himself pushes me towards the back seat so I may sit next to her, and then he takes the front seat. Well, at least the car is quite roomy and very comfortable. I should at least be able to enjoy this ride while I can.

"Hey..." She seems to not wish to make eye contact with me. I wonder...is she shy? Nonsense, our interactions in Mrs Meyers clasroom suggest otherwise. In fact, they suggest the exact opposite.

"OK kids, listen up! I want you two to go out and have fun, but not too much fun!" Alice winks at us. "And Eddie, remember what I told you. Try to show her a 'good' time, OK?"

Bah! I have no choice, do I? I am being coerced into this by some tiny little pixie girl and her brutish brother!

"OK, we're here! Eddie, did you remember to bring your...oh my God! Emmett, look at what he is wearing!" Alice looks at me like I was wearing something obscene. Great, is my clothing being judged now? "No, no no no. No one is dating Bella looking like that. Especially not when she's dressed like THAT!"

Isabella, I must admit, looked quite stunning in her blue dress. However, she seemed so...bored? Annoyed? I don't understand her, really. In any case, a smile would make her look sensational.

"Eddie, you coming with me. We're getting you all cleaned up!" Alice has Emmett drag me towards the mall. I'd scream for help, but for reasons known only to God, I simply allow myself to get dragged around. This is rather idiotic of me.

Alice drags us towards a very, very expensive store called Didier Sach's. I can tell it is expensive by the kind of clothing they sell, which is the exact same type of clothing many of my old classmates from the Human School would wear as well during Gala events. "Don't worry Eddie, this one is on me."

I am dragged right into the store. Oh God, here's one of those pretentious store clerks who are always waiting hand and foot on all those rich girls you often see on those horrid reality shows.

"Alice sweetie! And Emmett, my brother! How are you?" This guy makes me sick.

"Hi Johnie, can you fix...this?" Alice points to me. I dislike her now. "I want him to look good enough for my sister, Bella."

"Oh dear me, you have come to the right place." Johnie grabs my arm and escorts me to the changing room. "Oh sweetie, dating a Cullen while wearing THAT? There ought to be a law against it!"

I'd protest, but for some reason I keep my mouth shut. I hate this day. I hate this place. I hate Johnie. I hate Alice and I dislike Emmett. But...why does Isabella look so annoyed? That bastard Johnie closes the door to the changing room. "Stay right there, handsome! I will have you looking beautiful in no time at all!"

This is one hell of an annoyance. Suddenly, a knock on the door. I hear Emmett's voice. "Hey dude, don't worry. I called Jasper, and he's coming here right now! Stick around, because there's going to be fireworks!"

"What?" I am shocked. I am so done for.

"No no, don't worry about it. I told him all about how she coerced you and everything!" Emmett chuckles. I dislike him more now.

Suddenly, someone opens the door. It is Johnie, and he hands me some clothes. "Do try these one, handsome."

I begrudgingly try the clothes on. OK, so yes, they do feel comfortable. And yes, I do look good in them, stunning in fact. But no, I am not happy with my situation. I exit the changing room, to get Alice' approval.

"Delightful! Oh Johnie, I knew I could count on you!" She hands him a credit card, gold in color. He charges for the clothes. No, I do not even want to know how much it cost.

"Oh Eddie, you look so handsome!" Alice playfully pokes my abdomen. I look over to Isabella. She seemed to be trying her hardest to look the other way. I don't know why, but my heart sinks a little. I was going through all this, for what? Why am I even here? Why can't I protest?

"Alice, what are you doing?" I chuckle as Alice' face pales. There is a very beautiful woman standing behind Alice.

"Esme! I, uh..." Seeing Alice squirm like that almost makes up for this horrible day.

"Did I hear right? Did you coerce this young man into dating your sister?" The woman, I assume her name is Esme, taps her foot. Oh this is delicious.

"Alice!" Isabella looks quite annoyed at her sister. From that I assume she had no part in this.

"W-well, it was for her own good!" Alice seems nervous now. I am glad. I stiffle a chuckle, lest she hears me.

"And this guy was in on it." This must have been why I kept my mouth shut. Seeing Emmett's face...it made this whole day worth it.

"Oh, the two of you are in a league of trouble." Esme just never stops smiling. She seems somewhat amused, however. Lord knows I'm amused. "Alice, might I have your purse, please?"

Alice hands Esme her purse. Esme takes out a wallet and gives it to Isabella. "Here sweetie, go out and have fun, courtesy of your sister. Oh, and I had a feeling you'd need these."

Esme gives Isabella a bag, which I had not noticed before. Seeing the contents on that bag made Isabella smile. She then hugs Esme tightly, whispering something in her ear. This scene just warms my heart, and I cannot help but smile happily. Suddenly, Esme walks up to me. She now seems like she's...measuring me? I don't know how to describe it, but it's almost like how someone looks at an experiment they are doing and writing down the results.

"Sorry for any trouble my kids might have caused you." These are her KIDS? Damn, she's a MOM? "Please, keep the clothing as a token of our apology. And also, please let Bella pay for anything you'd like today. Don't worry, it's on Alice."

She winks at me, and then drags Alice and Emmett by the ears. I chuckle at that scene quite a bit. I then look over to Isabella, who started walking towards me.

"I'm so sorry, I mean Alice means well and all, but she can be like this sometimes." Isabella bites her lip. "She just suddenly grabbed me, forced me into this dress and told me to wait at home while she went to get 'something'. When I saw you, I knew I was being forced into a date with you. But I had no idea you were being coerced!"

"It's OK, Isabella." I smile at her. "I know you had nothing to do with it."

"Bella." She gives me the pointer finger. "Call me Bella. Isabella is for old folks."

"Bella then." I chuckle.

"Hey...mind if I change first? I...really hate dressing like this." Bella heads towards the changing rooms. She takes all of two minutes to change into a shirt, jeans and gym shoes. "I know it's not glamorous, but this is how I'm most comfortable."

I can hear that Johnie have a bit of a seizure upon seeing Bella dress so casually. Suddenly, a rather mean looking man appears.

"You! What are you doing here dressed like that?" I hate how this pompous ass is glaring down on Bella for dressing like that. This is why I hate this kind of store.

"Excuse me sir, but this fine young lady just happens to be my date, and she just finished PAYING for the clothes you see on me." I intercede. Not so much for her, as I simply wish to blow some steam. "And I WAS just telling her about how impressed I was by the great service that this (I point to Johnie) fine employee was providing. But seeing how you're treating my date, who just so happens to be a member of the Cullen family, like THIS, I suppose I will simply return these clothes, and take my business elsewhere!"

"No, no sir, please!" He is now groveling on my feet.

"Well, I suppose a quick apology will fix this." I smirk. I look over at Bella, who was smirking as well. We exit the store after that ugly scene.

"That was kinda cool." She suddenly speaks up. "I hate that asshole, always did. That's why I never come here by my own, only when Alice and Rosalie drag me there."

"That's too bad." I sigh despondently.

"Hey...want a coffee? Come on, Alice is paying." Bella and I share a laugh.

Isabella and I drank some coffee from the local bookstore, where coincidentally there was a poetry reading by a local poet. His poetry was really good, and the coffee was fantastic. As she drove me home, we jocked about Alice and Emmett's punishments. I had great fun today. Today has been a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 7:

What an annoyance. Today the road is a little icier than it should be. Thank goodness grandfather had the foresight to install some chains on my tires. These ought to allow me to drive safely across the icy road.

"Son...be careful..." I have never seen mother act like this before. "Last night I had a dream..."

"Mother, is everything alright?" How can I not be concerned for my mother?

"I dreamt you got hurt." She starts crying now. "Son...stay home today."

"Mother, I can not miss school, not because of a hunch..." I clear my throat. "Besides, I'll be fine. What could happen?"

"Son..." She sighs. I know I'm kind of disobeying her, but I have a duty to fulfill. "You are just like your father at times..."

I remember father never failed his duty. He'd often cancel family trips just because he had duty to fulfill. I hated that when I was a child...

I remember this one time, I was so angry with father, I told him I did not need him any longer. I told him a curse word and stomped away from him. I don't even remember why I was so angry, but I do remember he avoided me for a while after that. I had apologized for what I had said, after mother made me. It was the one time she was ever trully cross with me.

"Mother, I'll be leaving now." I get up. I can see her pleading me with her eyes to stay, but I can not. I have to attend school, and a bad dream is no reason to neglect one's duty.

The road is icy. I am driving as carefully as I can, lest I lose control. Perhaps I would have been a bit more justified in missing out on school than I had thought. But it is far too late for regrets...

I hate disobeying mother, but why is it that people hold so dear such silly notions as prophetic dreams? Such silly superstitions ought be outgrown, really. There is absolutely no way a combination of reticular eye movement combined with imagery created by the brain can be capable of predicting the future. Father never once believed in those things, he was a man of logical reasoning, and so am I.

Father... I do sometimes miss him...

It has taken me longer than usual to get to school, but at least I have arrived on time. The screeching of tires can be heard across the parking zone. I look towards the source of the sound and see a screeching car skid across the ice. That can be dangerous...

Perhaps mother was right...

"Jesus, what a frosty morning." Ben takes off his hat as he enters the school ground. "I should have stayed home..."

"I know...but school can not be missed." I remove my scarf. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. "Ack!"

"Edward Masen you bastard!" It's that bully, Tyler Crowley! He slapped me upside the head! "I heard all about how you made Lauren cry!"

"I..." It must be admitted, I did cause her to cry. But I get up anyway. I will not put up with a bully. "You have a problem with me?"

"NO ONE makes my girl cry!" Tyler cracks his knuckles. "You're a dead man, Masen."

"Didn't know Lauren was your girl, Tyler." Someone interjects. It's...Bella?

"She sure is. I got dibs on her, Cullen." Tyler smirks, cracking his knuckles. I have a feeling he has no qualms about hitting girls. If he lays a hand on her...

"Funny thing is, I could have sworn I heard from my sister that Lauren is not into you at all, nor is she into guys like you." Bella smirks. I have a feeling this is gonna be awesome.

"And what kind of guy am I?" Tyler's fury is reflected in his eyes.

"A sad, pathetic piece of shit who's peaked at high school, won't be recruited by any college teams because his reputation as an asshole far exceeds his skills as an athlete so no college will want to bother with him, who won't even be able to go to college because he'd flunk out by the first semester because he's so used to bullying others to do his work for him that he can barely add three plus two, which is five by the way, and who is unable to get ANY dates that aren't terrified of him because he doesn't even qualify as Schrodinger's rapist; the possibility of you giving a girl a roofie and banging her afterwards is SO high that no one, not even the loosest, sluttiest girl in the entire STATE would bother with you." Bella smirks. "But you don't care about any of that, because you're the kinda guy who thinks that just because he CAN push people around, he SHOULD. But no matter how big and tough you think you are, nothing pushes harder than life. And once you're out that door, once life pushes YOU, you won't have anyone to help you get back up, because no one likes you. You're an asshole and everybody hates you."

I am in shock. That...was kind of cool.

"Leave me alone, Cullen..." Tyler sulks away. What a disagreable person.

"I hate bullies. You OK Eddie?" Bella pats me on the shoulder. Her hand...so cold...

"I am fine." I chuckle. "Impressive."

Bella smiles. She walks away, getting lost in the crowd. I never expected her to be able to verbally smack down someone...

"Since when do the Cullens talk to anyone?" Connor raises an eyebrow at me.

"Dude, you banging a Cullen?" Austin gives me a friendly pat on the back.

"She and I went to the mall on the weekend, had some fun." I chuckle as I recall that day.

The morning passed without any other incident. It is now lunchtime. Luckily, I had already packed a lunch.

"Edward" Damn, Lauren. "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" I swear to God, if she belittles my friends one more time...

"I'm sorry about Tyler." She sits down next to me. "I don't know why he thinks I'm his girlfriend, I can't STAND that asshole!"

"Well, from the looks of things, not many people do." I prefer to keep people I don't like at arm's length, thank you very much.

"Also..." She bites her lip. What is with her? "Oh...I better go..."

She gets up and leaves. I feel a tap on my shoulder. It is Bella. She sits down next to me. "Hiya. Sup?"

"Sup? Supper?" I chuckle, but she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Puns?" She smirks at me. "Maybe you need to be punished."

"Punished...OH!" I chuckle. "I see what you did there."

"Jesus we're lame." She playfully bops me on the shoulder. "That chick giving you any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I smirk. I open my lunch bag. It is a sandwich, with avocado slices, cucumbers, carrot slices and lettuce. It is highly important to consume vegetables. "Would you like some of my sandwich, Bella?"

"Oh...no thanks." I look her in the eyes. Those golden eyes of hers...

Wait a minute, why am I staring at her eyes? Really, this is weird. Sure, she's pretty, and she has eyes like amber, but...

Wait, why am I being poetic? Eyes like amber? What the hell is that? Seriously, that is pathetic. I'm not a poet.

"Ugh, that Crowley kid's giving you the stink eye." I am shocked! Bella is showing Tyler Crowley her middle finger! My, what a rude gesture. Yet, somehow fitting.

"...So...since when do the Cullens hang out with us little people?" Connor raises an eyebrow at Bella. I honestly forgot for a moment he was there.

"Oh...we're just a very reserved family." Bella clears her throat. "Since we move a lot, it helps us keep from having to grow close to anyone, you see. It makes it easier on us, way less painful."

"Oh..." Connor clears his throat. "That makes sense. Here we thought you were just a bunch of snobs."

Why did that make me so angry? Seriously, his statement makes sense. Lots of sense. And yet, him accusing Bella of being a snob...irks me. A lot. Makes no sense.

"We're not..." Bella sighs. She moves back towards another table. Seeing her look so sad...why does it make my heart sink? Makes no sense.

I get up and walk towards her table. I sit down next to her. "Are you OK, Bella?"

"Don't worry about me, Eddie." She sighs. I am bothered by this, but I know not why. "Just..."

"Attention. Everyone is dismissed from school." The Principal (I assume) spoke through the speaker. "The roads are getting too icy, and it's been predicted to snow in the afternoon. Have a nice day."

"Things are getting worse..." She sighs again. That's when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Alice?"

"She didn't come to school today." Her eyes start darting around. "Uh...she was sick."

"That's too bad." I sigh. But really, after what happened Saturday, why would I want to see Alice again? Or Emmett, for that matter?

"Wanna hang out this afternoon?" She smiles at me. I think I feel like my stomach is coming down with something.

OK, I'm willing to admit that Bella is very nice to look at. She has very pretty brown hair that seems to flow with the wind, her golden eyes remind me of sunshine for some silly reason, and her teeth are the whitest I've ever seen. Also, she has really nice skin, very clear, very clean skin, with zero acne scars or anything like that. Also, I like how nice her breath is; very minty. Also her face is very nice to look at. Also...I think I'm being an idiot.

I can admire a girl's beauty, right? It doesn't mean anything...

She and I, somehow, for some weird reason, are walking towards my truck.

"I really like your truck, Eddie." She smiles at me. "It's so cozy."

"Oh come on, your family must be super loaded. You hate my truck, admit it." I sound like such a jerk, but I swear I meant to be playful.

"Alice is the one who likes showing off how much money she has. So does Rosalie." She sighs. Isn't Rosalie Emmett's girlfriend? "And Emmett? He only cares about showing off, no matter what it's about. To him it's not about being wealthy, it's about being above others."

Gee, what a wonderful family, and I say that with biting sarcasm.

"But...gee, we really ARE snobs, aren't we?" Bella sighs despondently.

"You don't come off as a snob to me, Bella." I smile at her. "I think you're cool."

"Nah, you're just saying that..." She smiles sheepishly. "Thank you, though. But once you meet Rosalie..."

"What about Rosalie?"

"Oh!" She suddenly has this fearful look in her eyes. "Did I say that out loud? Never mind."

"I'm minding." I frown, but she just chuckles. Suddenly, I hear some tires screeching. I look behind me...

Ah! Oh no! A van is heading right towards me! It's skidding across the ice! I need to get out of the way!

(Bam!)

Oh no! The van has hit me! Everything is going dark now! This can only mean...I died?

I died! My God, I'm dead! I'm sorry mother! I should have listened to you! I'm sorry I was such a bad son! Please don't cry for me, mother...

Grandfather, I'm sorry I was such a lousy grandson. I'm sorry I never went out fishing with you more often, or played baseball more. If I only had more time, believe me, I would have loved to have gone out to a Fourth of July barbecue with you. I will tell grandmother hello for you...

Jacob, you were my very best friend, almost like a brother to me. I kept every letter we ever exchanged in a couple of shoeboxes I keep in my wardrobe back at home. Your friendship, as well as Quil and Embry's, meant the world to me.

Bella...I wish you and I had more time to get to know one another better...

Mrs Meyer, I was sexually attracted to you, and I wish we could have had sex at least once before I died...

Wait a minute...Why would I get an erection if I'm dead? And why would I still have a heart beat?

I think... I'm still alive! Hallelujah, I only had my eyes closed!

Wait...there's a huge dent on the door to that van...and Bella's hand is on the dent...and it almost looks like she stopped the van with her hands...

Why is everything getting darker...I think...I'm fainting...


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight: Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 8:

_There she is, my teacher, Mrs Meyer, wearing nothing more than a red bra and panties. This is it, this is the night I've been waiting for all my life. Her breasts are so large and lucious, I just want to grab them, squeeze them and rub them all over my face._

"_Oh, Edward. I fancy a shag. Do you?" She saunters over to me, shaking her hips. This is driving me nuts. My penis wants in her vagina, right this instant!_

"_Yes, yes I fancy a shag as well." I take off my underwear, revealing my throbbing manhood! This is it! She's taking off her bra! Oh, Lord of Lords I thank you for this moment, I have been looking forward to this all my life! At long last, my time has come!_

"Eddie?" That voice...Why is Jacob interrupting me? Can't he see I'm gonna...wait...everything is so blurry and unreal...am I dreaming? "You OK now Eddie?"

I wake up. How sorely dissapointing. No, really, I want to go back! Come on, let me shag my...wait, that's dirty and innapropriate and it is not good for me to desire my teacher like this. She is my teacher, for God's sake! She's twice my age! And sure she has big breasts...and a big butt...and hips so wide I'd love to...No! No, no, no! I will not think of her like that!

I slowly open my eyes, it is time for me to awaken. I see Jacob is in my room. Wait a minute...why am I in my room...I'm not! I'm somewhere I've never been to before!

"Where am I?" I ask groggily. My head feels a bit light.

"Forks General Hospital." Jacob gets up from the chair besides my bed. "Your mom called me, she said you almost got run over by a van. She was in histerics, man! Dude, why didn't ya skip school?"

"I...uh..."

"Also, ya know you're really lucky that van didn't even touch you. I mean, it's a big van, man, and it looked like it coulda killed ya!" Jacob sighs. "Also your mom fainted when she saw you."

I get up. "Mother fainted?"

I suddenly feel lightheaded again. Jacob grabs my shoulders and gently pushes me back to the hospital bed. "Yeah, she's being treated by your grampa and Mrs. Clearwater. You remember her, right?"

Of course I remember Mrs. Clearwater. She used to come over every day during my stays in Forks when I was a child. She is mother's best friend. I remember she also used to bring her son Seth a lot too, and he'd hang out with me and Jacob a lot. He was just a little kid back then, but we treated him right, we'd play with him. I also remember her daughter, Leah. She was always such a tomboy! And she used to make fun of me all the time.

"She drove me here, after I asked her to. She was gonna drop off Mr Clearwater down here anyway." Jacob sighs. "Ya know, between you and me, Mr Clearwater isn't looking too good these days. He's always short on breath whenever he does any strenous work. I dunno, dude. I think his ticker ain't alright."

Mr Clearwater is the man whom Mr Black would always be seen talking to. In my childhood, he was a tall man, broad and muscular, kind of like a superhero. But he stopped taking care of himself sometime when I was around 8 or so, and had gained a lot of weight. In his letters to me, Jacob would comment on how he no longer resembled the man he was. It's possible he has developed a heart condition.

"Edward!" My mother's voice. She rushes into my hospital room. "Oh my God, Edward thank the Lord you're OK!"

She squeezes me tightly. "I told you so! Edward, next time, listen to your mother!"

Her tears are getting my shirt wet. "I'm sorry mother."

"Excuse me." That voice, it's him. Dr Carlisle Cullen...oh man, he gives me the creeps for some reason. "Everybody out, I need to see if this patient is alright."

"I'm his mother, can't..." Dr Cullen gives my mother an icy cold stare. She backs away and slowly exits my room. I don't blame her. "Alright, Mr Masen...We're gonna do some tests."

He takes out a small flashlight and flashes it right in my eye. I flinch of course. He nods. "Looks like yur eye reflexes are good. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Whenever I get up, I feel slightly dizzy."

"You fainted. It seems like you have suffered no physical harm, and in my opinion, you are already well rested. You require no further medical assistance. You may go home now." Jesus, so cold. It's like he's seen this a million times before. "The kid in the van, Tyler Crowley, has not been as lucky. He has suffered a concusion."

"Wait, what?"

"I will not allow you to see him, however. As soon as you fainted, several students ran towards the site of the accident. According to my daughter, Isabella, many of them had attempted to further harm Tyler. For his safety, I have barred all visitation to his room, save for inmediate family." He sighs. "No one has come to visit him yet."

This is awful. I can not help but pity Tyler. How could anyone not come and visit him? In fact, who would DARE harm someone who had a concusion? This is unnaceptable! I can not stand around and ignore this! In fact, I will not!

"Doctor, may I please send Tyler my regards?"

"I will tell him that. But I will not allow you anywhere near his room. It is for his safety. And don't bother asking the receptionist, I have given her strict instructions not to tell ANYONE where his room is." He leers at me. "Now get up and go home. You're perfectly fine."

I get up. He's right, I am perfectly fine. I leave the hospital room, only to get rushed by my mother. I tell her I am perfectly fine, and able to return home now.

"I told you so! I told you to stay home, but no! You just had to do what you wanted didn't you?" Mother is in histerics. Grandfather just shrugs his shoulders.

"Gee Lizzie, he's perfectly fine, thank the lord for that." Grandfather sighs. "We all make mistakes, honey. Let's be thankful that nice Cullen girl was around to call an ambulance for Edward."

Oh yeah, Bella was with me during that moment...And...wait...

Maybe I dreamt it, it's impossible that she could have stopped a van with her bare hands. No, not wth her hands, with her HAND. Singular. She'd need to be a super human to be able to do that! It's impossible!

But what if it isn't... What if I didn't dream it?

I don't know...Why in blazes am I worrying about this?

"Edward, nice to see you are doing well." A woman walks up to me. She is quite good looking in fact, with her silky, raven black, her copper like skin and her curves...not that I'm staring at her, mind you. "It's been ages. Do you remember me?"

"Mrs Clearwater?"

"How good, you remember!" Mrs Clearwater hugs me. "The last time I saw you, why you were just a teeny bopping pre teen!"

That term makes no sense to me. None at all.

"Eddie!" Someone hugs me from behind. I turn around, and it's Bella. "Wow, how lucky that van missed you by a few inches!"

"Yeah..." Her skin is always ice cold. I can't help but notice such a thing. Why is it that her skin is so cold? I know the air conditioning here is quite strong, but her skin shouldn't be THIS cold! And if she's always this cold, shouldn't she be wearing warmer clothing?

"Hey, listen, I gotta talk to Carlisle...se ya later OK?" Something about how uneasy she is raises alarms in my heads. She enters the room I was in just a few minutes ago. For some reason, I feel like I need to listen to what's being said...

"Hey..." I need to think of a reason to get everyone else out of here.

"Edward, something about her...I don't like it." Mother raises an eyebrow. "I don't like her."

"We owe her for saving Edward." Grandfather taps mother on the shoulder. "If she hadn't pushed him out of the way of that van, he'd be dead right now."

Wait. Bella never pushed me. I might have kept my eyes closed, but I know for a fact that she never pushed me!

"She told you she pushed me?"

"Yeah, that's what she told everyone." Grandfather nods his head and strokes his beard. "Why?"

"No reason..." I lie. They can't know that I don't think she pushed me. I'm starting to think she really did stop that van with her hands.

I know it sounds ridiculous, but I clearly remember NOT getting pushed out of the way! There has to be a logical explanation...

I need a distraction. I need to confront Bella on this.

"Edward, I need to go with Sue and see how Harry is doing, OK?" Mother, you have just provided me with exactly what I needed. "You stay here with Jacob..."

Mother turns to Jacob. "Don't leave his side. I'm counting on you, OK?"

"Sure thing, Mrs Masen." Jacob nods his head enthusiastically. Mother, Mrs Clearwater and Grandfather leave for Mr Clearwater's room. "Hey...did she really push you out of the way?"

I widen my eyes. "What?"

"Did she?"

"Between you and I.." I whisper to him. "I don't think she did."

"You know, Old Quil says the Cullens aren't human..." Jacob sighs. "For all we know, he might be right. They came to Forks like two years ago..."

"So...?"

"Thing is, Old Quil often talks about the old days, back before any of us were born. He's an Elder, so that's his job, you see. And he often tells us the stories of the Red Eyes." Jacob crosses his arms. "Embry's the one who knows the story better than me. Or we could ask Quil too. He knows the story better than anyone."

I think about what Jacob had told me. The Red Eyes...But Bella's eyes are golden...

Wait. When I first met her, weren't her eyes black? This is odd...It could be explained by her having contacts...But why would she not use her contacts that particular day? And Dr Cullen looks far too young to be her biological father, yet his eyes are the exact same color. And so are Mrs Cullen's eyes. And Alice and Emmett's eyes are the exact same color as well! What is going on here?

"I need to hear the story of the Red Eyes." I look at Jacob, who nods his head.

"You can come over tomorrow, man. We can ask Old Quil about it." Jacob gets up. "Be right back man, I need to use the bathroom."

He runs towards the nearest bathroom. This is my chance. I sneak towards the hospital room where I had been staying.

"...My point is, you have put us all at risk of being exposed." I hear Dr Carlisle talking. What the hell is going on? "You should have just pushed him out of the way. What would happen if Aro...hold on..."

Crap! Could I have been found out? I need to make a hasty exit. I quickly head towards the bathroom.

"What happened?" Jacob looks at me concerned.

"I...think that the Cullens have a secret." I whisper to Jacob. "I need to find out what."


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 9:

"Now rememeber, when the Elders talk, do NOT interrupt them!" Jacob and I walk towards the Communal Hut, where the Tribal Council usually gathered. "This is very important, the Elders are like VIP's around here. Kinda like meeting the President of the USA, but more local, know what I'm saying?"

I nod my head as we make our way towards the Hut. Jacob keeps talking. "And remember to be as respectful as you can. My dad is one of the elders, but you MUST call him Elder Black, understand? NOT mister Black, ELDER Black!"

"Ok..." I nod my head. So many rules...I feel like I am going to a meeting with my own father when he was at the office. He'd always insist I call him Sir whenever he and I were at his office while in the company of important people. And that was a lot of the time, now that I think of it. I usually called him Father the rest of the time.

I am standing here, right in the middle of the Communal Hut of La Push, where the Elders of the tribe meet to discuss important matters.

"Elder Ateara? If I may ask, I'd like to present my friend Edward Masen, who is interested in the myths and legends of our people. May you please answer his questions?" I have never seen Jacob act this formal before. It's odd, and it pretty much says all I need to know about how important the Elders are to the Quileuete nation.

"I will answer any question he has, if you answer one." Elder Ateara breathes in heavily. "Why is a stranger showing more curiosity for our lore than the youth of our people?"

"I..." Jacob stammers. That question must have hit a sore spot for him. Why would the elder ask such a question anyway? "I do not know..."

"Why is it that a stranger exhibits a far greater desire to know our History than the children of our own people?" Elder Ateara's eyes could pierce the soul. He might look old, but I can tell he has a will that can not be bent.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob's eyes are getting misty. I don't like that the Elder is making him feel like this.

"In any case, what is it you wish to learn?" Elder Ateara turns to me.

I have to remember what Jacob told me. I need to be respectful, I need to call them Elder, not mister. I need to keep my head cool...though I'd rather rip off this guy's head for treating Jacob this way. I breath in. "I wish to learn more about the Red Eyes."

"The Red Eyes..." Elder Ateara closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Before we begin that story...Jacob? I'd like you to ask Emily to tutor you in the history of our people." Mister Black signals Jacob to leave. I look at him as he leaves the hut. He seems somewhat downtrodden. I feel terrible for him.

"The Red Eyes... long ago, before the white man took the lands of the nations that lived in this continent, we the Quileuete took to the oceans and forests, free as people should be..." Elder Ateara sure is good at narrating. "Our people were ruled by a great, and powerful warrior, known as Taha Aki."

"One day, when the whale blubber had been cooked and the snow had fallen, a demon dared enter our lands. This demon had the appearance of a man, but there were two things that gave away his true nature. The first, his skin shone like diamonds when in the sunlight. But it was the second thing that gave the demon his identity, his eyes of red." Elder Ateara stops narrating for a second. "None of our youths care much for this story. Tell me, how did you come to hear about it?"

"It was Jacob who first mentioned it. It is he who told me to ask you about it, as you know it better than anyone else." I sigh. "Please, continue?"

Elder Ateara chuckles a bit. "Our elder, Taha Aki, told the demon that he could leave the land in peace, but the foul beast merely attacked our brave elder. Of course Taha Aki fought bravely and fiercely! But...the Red Eyes was far too powerful for one man to handle."

"As he lay dead, our elder was visited by Wolf, the spirit of our ancestors. He had told our elder that He would give him back the power our people once wielded: the power of the wolf!" Elder Ateara takes a deep breath.

"Our ancestors were wolves." Mister Black chuckles. "Or so our legends say."

"With the power of the wolf, Taha Aki rose from the dead, challenged the Red Eyes once more, and won!" Elder Ateara rose up in triumph. "Once more, our people were free from terror!"

"What was so bad about the Red Eyes?" I ask. "Sure, he launched the first punch, but I feel like there is something missing here."

Elder Ateara chuckles. "The Red Eyes was not human. He feasted on the blood of our peoples, until Taha Aki killed him."

"Like a vampire?" I am intrigued now.

"I suppose the comparison is not unwarranted." Elder Ateara hums a bit. "Of course, unlike a vampire, the Red Eyes is invulnerable to the light of the sun."

"I see..." I think for a bit. What does this story have to do with Bella and the Cullens? I need to know something. "What can you tell me about the Cullens?"

There is a sudden silence in the room. Elder Ateara suddenly has a scary look to him, and mister Black doesn't look too happy either.

"Edward...there are rumors, and I know you must have heard a few, but..." Mister Black is stammering a bit. It's weird.

"No rumors! There is only one truth! The Cullens are not human!" Elder Ateara speaks with heavy conviction. "They are Red Eyes!"

I am silent. What is he talking about?

"When I was a child, they came here. Those Cullens, four of them, back then! They dared to come to these lands! But, our leader, Ephraim Black, had gone to chase them out of our land! Had it not been, however, for the youngest of the Red Eyes, our elder would have destroyed them!"

"So...what happened?"

"The youngest got on her knees, begging Elder Black not to fight. She told us that they would leave us in peace, that no harm would come to any of our people. She only asked that we left them be in peace. She had also promised us that they would leave soon, as well." Elder Ateara scoffs. "Now they have returned...the nerve! They mock us!"

"By any chance, do you know what the names of the Cullens were, back then?"

"If I remember correctly..." Elder Ateara closes his eyes for a few seconds. "Carlisle...Esme...Rosalie...and Bella. Yes, I think those were the names..."

This is impossible. There is no way! It's a coincidence...It's a coincidence...It has to be...It has to be a coincidence...There is no way this is anything BUT a coincidence! It's not possible! Bella is a normal girl! Who can stop a van with her bare hand...No! I dreamt that! I had to have dreamt that! It's just like that dream I had of making love to Mrs Meyer!

Yes, I know. Bad comparison.

"Anyway...I don't know anything about the Cullens." Mr Black speaks up. "I have never had the pleasure of meeting any of them, but I have heard through some reliable sources that they are all good people, and that we should just let them be."

"They are not allowed here." Elder Ateara glares at Mr Black. "They had best not show their faces around La Push!"

" Anyway, I think it is best that Edward go back home now." Mr Black smiles at me. "Your mother had called me earlier, and she asked me to remind you that you are, in her words, 'under discipline.' So, scoot on home, little boy!"

Well that is just fantastic. I'm grounded for almost dying.

"I see. Thank you for the information. It was...informative." I can't believe I actually thought that Bella was not human... Seriously, what is wrong with me? I need to remember that my dreams are not real. Bella did not stop a van with just her hand any more than Mrs Meyer shagged my brains out.

I am well aware that such a comment is a bit of a non sequitur.

I exit the Communal Hut. I am so eager to return home, and I say that with much sarcasm. It's a snow day, the first one I've had in a while. Why can't I have fun today? The snow in Forks is beautiful, very much unlike the dirty snow we often get in Chicago. I like it, nice and white, like balls of cotton, or the ends of a Q- Tip. I pick some off the ground. It's cold...so cold.

Like Bella's hand.

Yeah...Bella's hand is cold. That...is not natural...

No, I should stop thinking such things. It's just a coincidence. It is impossible. Bella is not some Red Eyes. Her eyes are gold, for God's sake!

I should really stop thinking about this. I need to see Jacob, tell him goodbye. Ah, there he is. With Quil, Embry, and a beautiful woman...

She is beyond beautiful, wow. Her raven black hair, tied up in a bun, her rich, copper skin, so clear and smooth. Her almond shaped eyes, black as the night sky...

"Hi, I'm Emily Young." She extends her hand towards me. "I'm a teacher here at La Push."

"Emily works part time here, part time at the local college." Embry pats me on the back. He whispers in my ear. "And she's one of La Push's most elligible bachelorette's."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms Young. I'm Edward Masen." I shake her hand. It's warm.

Why am I making note of that? Of course her hand would be warm...

"So...You don't remember me, do you, Eddie?" She smiles at me. I think I'd remember a woman like her. "Of course, the last time you and I saw each other, we were both much younger. I think you were, what, eight?"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Remember a girl named Leah Clearwater?" She pokes my rib.

"That tomboy?" I chuckle. Quil, Embry and Jacob look at me as if I've grown a second head.

"Well...she was a tomboy. But that was before she got hot." Emily chuckles. "It's how she bagged Sam..."

I can't help but notice the wistfulness in her sigh. Something tells me there's a love triangle here, and it isn't my business.

"Did you talk to grandpa about the Cullens?" Quil asks me.

"Yes...a nice story." I sigh. "How silly of me...thinking those nice people were not human."

"Thing about Mythology, Edward, it doesn't have to be true, just sound like it is." Embry speaks up.

"All myths are true." Emily winks at me. "Few myths are accurate. You just gotta go out there and find out which ones are."

"Yes..." I have an idea. "That is what I will do. I will find out how accurate the myths I have heard are."

"That's good. Oh...if you were a few years older..." She looks me in the eyes. "I like guys that are determined, bold and brash, like Sam...oh, Leah's so lucky..."

Wow...I think she's in love with whoever this Sam guy is. I'd think a woman as beautiful as her would have no trouble getting any guy she wants. And it's too bad she considers our age difference an issue, as I have a preference for older women.

If not for the fact that I am grounded, I'd go over to Bella right this instant, and ask her if she is a vampire. Considering the circumstances, I'll have to leave that for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 10:

I am still grounded. This is such an inconvenience for me. All I wish to do is confront Bella. Is she telling the truth about what happened? Did she really push me out of the way?

I am stuck in my room. I want to leave! I need to get the heck out of here, I need to see Bella!

"Eddy?" Grandfather calls from outside my door. I open it. "Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"You're not grounded anymore." He smiles at me. "Go out and fuck a woman's brains out!"

I am shocked at three things. First, that grandfather would use such foul language. Second, that grandfather would suggest such a thing so shamelessly. And third, that I am no longer grounded.

"I told your mom the what's what. She shouldn't punish you, just because you almost died." He pats me on the shoulder. "That said, I hope you learn to listen to your mom in the future, sonny."

"I will..."

"Eddy, I mean it. Something you gotta learn about women: when they get these weird feelings, they are NEVER wrong." Grandfather is unusually serious at the moment. "When you get a woman, listen to her."

"Will do." I doubt I will ever get married. Who would I marry, anyway?

I wonder where mother is. I exit my house. How odd, it is not snowing today, in fact, the sky looks clear. Today looks to be a sunny day...

"Oh yeah! Your school called earlier! Classes are back in session!" I hear grandfather call from the house. This...is an inconvenience. But at least I'll see Bella.

I drive to my school. There's no ice on the road, so that's nice. I think. I'm not sure. I don't care, I have something else on my mind. Bella...

I finally arrive. I look around my school's parking lot. On a normal day, I'd find this sea of dissapointed faces to be humorous. But today is no day for that. I look around, specifically looking for Alice's car. It is nowhere to be found.

"Masen!" I hear a voice from behind me. It's Mike. "You OK, man?"

"I am, thanks" I am simply not in the mood to be talking to any bullies.

"Yo, I heard what happened to you, man. That Tyler tried to kill you!" Mike throws his hands in the air. "That is beyond fucked up, man! Don't worry man, I told everyone I know, and they told everyone they know. That Crowley ain't gonna be messing around here anymore!"

I am horrified. "But it was an accident!"

"So? No one likes Crowley anyway. Besides, this sounds like something he'd do, anyway!" Mike makes a dismissive gesture. "So, who gives a fuck? We always hated him, and now we have a good reason to do so."

"This isn't right. Spreading rumors about someone like that..." I inmediately think about what Dr Cullen had said. "This is character assasination!"

"Dude, like, whatever man." Mike makes that dismissive gesture once more. "It's like, whatever, you know?"

I hate that he is acting like this. What's worse is that, according to him, the whole school thinks like this. This is beyond awful...

I make my way into the main school building. Plenty of students ask me if I am OK. If they were so concerned, why didn't they visit me at the hospital? Or maybe none of them had the time. According to Dr Carlisle, many of these kids tried to hurt Tyler further.

Inhuman. Horribly inhuman. I can't help but feel terrible for him.

"Yo, Edward." It's Ben. He runs up to me. "Sorry I haven't seen you at the hospital. It was just a sort of ugly time." He sighs. "All those people looking for Tyler, man. I felt it was better if I visited you later. I'm glad you're OK though."

"I was." I scowl. "Until I heard what everyone tried to do."

"Not everyone, man." He sighs. "It was mostly fifty people, at most. Tyler was absolutely hated by most everyone, but right now, it seems like the people who tried to hurt him are seen as just as bad."

"I don't follow."

"It's like this. We know who tried to hurt him after the accident. Most of those guys have gotten suspended. Some were even expelled! And once the suspended ones come back..." Ben shakes his head.

"Serves them right!"

"A lot of those guys were bullied and tormented by Tyler. For example, Chuck lost three of his teeth to Tyler. Emeril was so scared of Tyler, he'd pee himself whenever he came by." Ben growls a bit. "Austin got suspended too."

"What?"

"I'm kinda angry that Austin got suspended. But really, trying to beat up Tyler when he was laying there, right on the ground, not moving? That was low." Ben sighs. "Even if Tyler would be a bully to Austin, he still crossed a line."

Ben and I walk towards our class. Today's weather is fine and fair. I am reminded of the time Ben told me the Cullens never show up when the weather is this good.

Why is that? I am curious.

"Oh Eddie! My dear Eddie, have you been hurt?" Mrs Meyer runs up to me and gives me a big hug. She places my face in between her breasts.

I think I need to do something about my feelings.

…

No, it won't involve my genitalia!

The morning passes by without incident, save for my teaches asking if I am OK. Seriously, they could have visited me at home if they were so worried. It is now lunch time. I forgot to bring my own lunch.

"Oh, I am so glad you're OK, Edward." Lauren comes up to me. "I was so worried for you."

"I'm fine." I don't even bother looking at her.

"Eddie, you know it was an accident, right?" Lauren places her hand on my shoulder. "The road was icy and everything."

"I know that."

"It's just, I was so scared when it happened. I cried the whole weekend." Lauren sighs. I look at her. "I meant to visit you, but I didn't work up the nerve..."

"If it means anything, no one gave me a visit except my closest friends and family members." I smiled half heartedly at her.

"That just makes me sadder. I mean, if you were busy with so many people wishing you well, I had hoped you wouldn't have noticed my absence so much." Lauren sighs wistfully. "Uh oh, teacher."

I look up. It's Mrs Meyer. "Eddie! I meant to ask, have you joined a club?"

"Club? Is that compulsory?" I don't know why I asked that.

"Well, no. But it helps give you extra credit. Not that a fine, handsome young Adonis like yourself would need it." I am blushing, why must she insist on speaking to me like that? "But still, it would mean the world to me if you joined the Science Club."

"I will, uh-" I didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Ofh fantastic! First meeting is today after class. Don't be late!" She runs off. I see Lauren scowling a bit.

"I was hoping to see you after class." She gets up. "I guess that's canceled."

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Mrs Meyer's class is now finally over. I'd leave now, but I figured it'd be rude to not go to the Science Club meeting. I figured I'd at least make some new acquaintances.

"So..." Mrs Meyer speaks up. She is sitting on her desk. The classroom is empty, save for us both. "You miss me, Eddie?"

"Uh..." I don't know where she's going with this. She gets up from her desk and makes her way towards the window. She slowly takes off her jacket, revealing the red tank top she was wearing underneath. I am not comfortable.

"This will sound silly, but I missed you." She slowly takes off her skirt, revealing the pair of shorts she was wearing underneath. I am less comfortable now. "I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you, sweetie. I had a busy weekend."

I wish I could ask how busy. But considering the fact that I had some wet dreams about her, maybe it was better she didn't visit at all.

No! Steady lad, let's not go down that road!

"It's been one hell of a weekend for me..." She suddenly reaches beneath her tank top and pulls out her bra.

She took out her bra.

She now has no bra.

She is without a bra. Her breasts are now free and with no bra.

I have an erection.

"Well, anyway..." She stops mid sentence. I am staring at her breasts. She knows I am staring at her breasts, and I know that she knows that I am staring at her breasts. Her nipples are now pointy. I think she wants me.

And I want her. I know it.

This is it. This is...

A knock on the door. "Excuse me, Mrs Meyer? Is Edward Masen there?"

That voice! Lauren! Why?

"Sorrygottagobye!" I quickly grab my books and dash for the door. I meet up with Lauren out in the hall, I grab her by the arm and I practically drag her with me.

"Eddie? Are you OK? You're kind of hurting me." I wince as soon as Lauren says that. It was not my intention to cause her harm.

Then again, maybe I was mad at her for cock blocking me like that.

"Forgive me, Lauren." I sigh. "I've had a heck of a day."

"I see." She sighs, then gently squeezes my hand. "I used to love sunny days. It meant that Rosalie would miss out on school."

"Rosalie?"

"Rosalie Hale. Beautiful on the outside, not so much on the inside. Walked around school like she was a goddess or an angel." She sighs once more. "I never really liked her, but she was so beautiful...I wanted to be close to her. I guess I hoped some of the attention she got would be directed at me."

"I see...wait. Wasn't she the girlfriend of Bella's older brother?" I had suddenly remembered Bella.

"Yeah. Emmett Cullen. He walked around like he owned the place, too. A bit like Tyler, he liked to walk around like he was hot shit. Showed off his wealth, his girl, everything. Unlike that loser, though, Emmett at least was civil to everyone." She scowls. "Maybe that's why, if Emmett ever had something like THAT happen to him, people would try to help him out, instead of...you know."

I walk alongside Lauren until we reach my car. "Lauren, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Hurting you earlier." I look away.

"It's fine." Lauren looks away. "Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Uh..." She bites her lip, sighs, then begins to walk away. "Nevermind. Take care, OK?"

"Goodbye..." I think I had Lauren all wrong. She seems nice enough.

As I drive home, I run through my mind what could have happened between Mrs Meyer and I...

Steady lad! Don't get distracted while on the wheel! I need to pull over. I need some air. I need a distraction!

I pull over by the side of the road. The Washington flora is so green and beautiful, I allow myself some time to admire the trees and ferns that grow in the Forks wooded area. The fresh air is like honey to my lungs, so sweet and soft. I look around me, and I see the sun shining through the canopy.

I can't help but take a small walk across these woods. The crunching of the leaves beneath my feet, the snapping of slightly damp twigs, the cool air in my nostrils feeding my lungs. These are things that make everything seem alright with the world.

I hear some steps. I recognize those footsteps as belonging to a deer. How exciting! I inmediatelty take a hiding spot inside a bush. I wait, holding my breath. There it is...a young doe, I'd say a year old. Female, most certainly. Beautiful, simply beautiful.

At that moment, something jumps on top of the doe! I watch in terror. Could it be a puma? Or perhaps an ocelot? Do those animals even live in Washington? No...no it's not possible...

"Bella?" I speak out. At that moment, Bella lets go of the animal, which scampers off in fear. Her black eyes stare at me; a shiver runs through my spine.

"No! Don't hurt him!" In a flash, she grabs me and pushes me away. As I roll across the ground, I can hear a thunderous sound above me. I stop to pick myself up, and see Bella struggle with a young woman with long, blonde hair. "Edward, run!"

Though I feel somewhat dazed, I feel as if my life is in danger. I run. I have no idea where I am going, but I run just the same. Suddenly, I crash into something hard. A tree? No, not a tree. A person.

Emmett. I remember him. But this is not the same Emmett I met that day, no. This one looks fearsome, as if he's ready to kill me. In but a moment, I am surrounded by a few other people as well. I recognize one of them: Jasper. I saw him in school once. The other one, the blonde from before, is a stranger to me, but if I had to guess, she is Rosalie.

Their super human speed. Their stone white bodies. The fact that their eyes change from gold to black. The fact that they are now sparkling under the sunlight. It all proves what I had previously thought impossible.

The Cullens are not human.

"You have seen too much." Emmett picks me up from my collar. "You need to die."

"Emmett! Don't lay a finger on him!" I recongnize that voice. I look over to my right, and see Alice, Esme and Dr Carlisle walking towards us. Bella is behind them, looking somewhat sad. "Bring him to our house. There we will decide what to do with him."


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Reverse Rebirth

Chapter 11:

I have my head covered with what I can assume is a sack and my hands are tied behind my back. The Cullens are taking me somewhere to decide my fate.

This is it, huh? This is how my life ends? At the hands of God knows what these 'people' are? This is why I was spared from Tyler's van?

I am tossed to the ground with a bit of force and I land on my left arm. I am disoriented, and my shoulder hurts.

"OK, so now what?" I hear Emmett speak.

"Well, I will call Volterra. You may remove the sack from his head, but do not kill him." I hear Carlisle speak up. A door opens, then closes. Suddenly, someone removes the sack from my head. I look around. Under more relaxed circumstances, I'd be impressed by how luxurious this house looks. There is a glass pane wall to the south side, leaving one with a breathtaking view of the forests of Forks. To the east, a wall with what appears to be a mosaic. The west is a wall with quite a few paintings and pictures, though I can get a more detailed look at the moment. The north leads out of this room. This room itself holds quite a few couches, many of them look quite expensive. Gee, these 'people' are rich, no doubt about that.

"Alright, Edward." Esme looks somewhat nervous. "Uh, may we offer you anything? A refreshment, a snack?"

"Uh, how about you not kill me?" I try to smile, but truth is, I am nervous as hell.

"No can do, kiddo." Emmett cracks his knuckles. "Today is the last day of your life. Sorry about that. Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal? This is my life! It's very personal!" I raise my voice. "I mean, why are you even trying to kill me?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He gives me a cat smile. It annoys me.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you really, really wanna know?" That smile again.

"Why yes." I glare at him.

"Do you really, really, really wanna know?" I swear I am gonna punch this bastard in the face if I ever get the chance.

"Excuse me, Edward? I hope you don't mind, but I brought you some sparkling apple juice, in case you were thirsty." Esme walks into the room. I didn't even notice her leave. "Of course, if you prefer any other kind of juice, we have a fridge full. Or would you prefer some coffee?"

"I have an idea, how about you let me go?" Someone slaps me upside the head.

"Hey! Esme is just showing you some hospitality, asshole!" It was that blonde, Rosalie.

"I appreciate the hospitality, considering you are all trying to kill me." My voice is venomous like a Black Mamba. At least I hope so. "Really, do you treat everyone you try to kill this warmly?"

"I am so sorry it has to be this way." Esme sighs. "It's just that...we don't have much choice. You have seen too much...and..."

"I am so glad Bells isn't here to see me pop your tiny head off." Emmett punches his palm. "Wait, where is Bella anyway? She was with us on our way here."

"She's quite upset." Esme glares at Emmett. "Your continously talking about killing her friend really got to her, so she left. Alice and Jasper are with her, trying to console her."

"May I at least know why I have to die here?" I speak up.

"Well, since you're gonna die anyway, I may as well tell you." Emmett picks me up and sits me down on the sofa. "See, we're vampires, as you can tell."

"Vampires? As in, you drink human blood?" I am shocked.

"Well, yeah. You saw us sparkle, run at super human speeds, and you saw Bella use super human strength to stop that van from flattening you like a pancake!" Wow, so Bella really did save my life. Emmett's just proven it. "What the hell did you think we were, angels?"

"Well...yes. For a second there, I entertained the idea you might be angels." I snicker. "But you've proven to me you are far from angelic."

"Wait, how the hell do you come to that kind of conclusion? I mean, just because we have skin as white as marble, golden eyes, superhuman abilities and we sparkle in the sunlight...OK, I see where you're coming from." Emmett scratches the back of his head. "Is it too late to convince you we're angels, and NOT vampires?"

"I'm afraid so." I snicker. "Anyway, back to why I need to die?"

"See, we vampires drink human blood. You know that much, right? But we, the Cullens, don't. We drink animal blood, so we don't have to kill anyone. Anyway, except our cousins in Denali, every other vampire on Earth drinks human blood." Emmett sure likes to go on tangents. Either that, or this is some important backstory that I need to learn for perspective. "So, to make sure things don't get out of hand, there's this bunch of vampires in Italy that make up the rules and shit."

"The Volturi." Rosalie intercedes the story. Hopefully, she's more to the point. "They live in Volterra, Italy. They have this super expensive castle that is SO Baroque it's disgusting. I much, much, much prefer the interior décor style of French Romanticism. I mean, if you live in Italy, why not try to have some style? Italy is like one of the fashion and design centers of the world, for God's sake!"

Scratch that. Rosalie is worse than Emmett.

"Enough, family." Carlisle enters once more. "I've tried calling the Volturi, but their new receptionist has just redefined the word 'inept'. It looks like it's our call what to do with Mr Edward Anthony Masen."

"That poor receptionist..." Esme looks away, sadness in her eyes. "I'll go get the others..."

"So, I assume Emmett and Rosalie have filled you in one why you need to die." Carlisle sits down across from Emmett and I.

"Sure did." Emmett smiles like he's actually accomplished something.

"No you didn't, I still have no idea why I have to die! You're the world's second worst story teller ever!"

"Wait! Who's the worst?" His jaw drops once I point to Rosalie with my foot. I know she's his girlfriend, and I know this just makes him want to kill me more. I'd care, but seeing as how these 'people' are so dead set on killing me, I may as well take as many shots at them as I can.

"Alright, everyone shut up." Carlisle sighs in exasperation. "Alright, let me fill you in, then. Long story short, the Volturi have it as law that no vampire in the world is allowed to let humans find out we exist. The punishment for violating this law is death."

"What? Why?"

"If humans were to ever find out about us, we would not be able to live in peace. They'd hunt down every vampire they could get their hands on for one of two things: either kill the vampire, or beg that vampire to turn them." Carlisle frowns a bit. "Humans fear what they do not understand, and no one understands death. People would do anything to avoid death..."

"Have you ever encountered someone who wanted to be a vampire?" I am curious.

"I've met too many vampires that have grown not just accustomed, but quite content with their new lives. It's as if they were meant for it..." Carlisle shudders a bit. "I could never do such a thing. I could never grow accustomed to the idea of killing people to drink their blood just to survive..."

I am shocked. How do I respond to all this? Basically, I have violated a law I didn't know existed, enforced by an organization I don't belong to and whose existance I wouldn't even be allowed to know of, since that information would get me killed! Insanity!

"Why are the Volturi in charge?" I ask. "Who made them leaders of your kind?"

"Long ago, a millenium before the birth of Christ, there lived a man in the city of Corinth by the name of Aro. This man was transformed into a vampire by someone whose name is now lost to History. With time, he met his future colleagues and co rulers: the ruthless Caius and the detached Marcus. Aro discovered that with vampirism came an unnatural new talent: the ability to read minds via touch." Carlisle thinks for a second. "This gave him a new ambition: to find other vampires that had equally unnatural talents, and put them under his command."

"Yeah, man. It's real crazy." Emmett nudges my shoulder. "He's even tried to take away Alice and Bella from us!"

"What? Why?" I am deathly curious.

"Alice has the ability to see the future, though it isn't entirely reliable. Bella has the ability to block abilities that affect the mind." Carlisle sighs. "How these abilities come to be is not known for certain. They are too supernatural for science, at the moment. What is known is that only one in every six vampires has one."

"Anyway, this is why you need to die. When the Volturi find out you know about us, they WILL come and kill you, and then they will kill us for letting you know about us and live." Emmett puts his hand on my left shoulder. "So, nothing personal."

"No don't!" Bella's voice pierces through the room. In a flash she's suddenly in front of me, hugging me tightly. I didn't even see her come in. "He's my friend!"

"But Bella, be reasonable! You know the law, and you know what the punishment is for breaking it!" Emmett is angry. "Do you really want to die? Because I don't want my family dead, you hear me? I will not put up with anyone putting us in danger!"

I'd admire Emmett's dedication to his family if he were not vouching for my death. Oh hell with it, it's pretty cool regardless.

"But he's my friend..." Bella sounds like she's crying. How odd, I sort of want to comfort her. Then again, I am scared for my own life.

"Enough. We will put it to a family vote." Carlisle gets up. "As head of this family, I will decide what to do once the rest of you vote on whether to let Mr Masen live or die. For that reason, I abstain my vote."

"I too abstain from voting." Esme stands beside Carlisle. "If I vote, it'd be an even number, and we can't risk a tie. But I'd like to just state for the record that I'd rather Edward be allowed to live, though I understand my family's reason for voting for his death."

"Alright, that means that Bells, Jazz, Alice, Rose and me are the voters." Emmett smiles. "I vote to kill him, and Eddie I hope you understand it's nothing personal."

"Don't I get a vote?" I ask in vain. No one answers.

"I second the kill Eddie vote." Rosalie smiles. "Sorry kid. Nothing personal."

"I vote no!" Bella hugs me tight. Her skin is so cold. "I want Edward to live!"

"I second that." I am surprised to hear Alice say that. Why would she vote for me to live? "And no, it most certainly had nothing to do with a vision I had a week ago when I forced Edward to go to the mall on a date with Bella."

I'm pretty sure now that she voted to keep me alive because of said vision.

"Oh great, a tie! And Jasper's the tie breaker vote!" Emmett begins pacing around. "He'll vote the same as Alice, just because she's his wife!"

Alice and Jasper are married? Huh...

"Jasper, you are barred from voting to keep Edward alive just to please Alice." Carlisle states.

Jasper seems to be in deep thought. Emmett now looks visibly agitated. "Come on, man, it's a no brainer! If he lives, we ALL die!"

"You are scared. All of you are scared." Jasper finally speaks out. "Emmett, you are scared of what the Volturi will do to us all, do not be ashamed of that. It shows how much you care for your family. But I think everyone has allowed their fear to cloud their compassion. Tell me Emmett, do you really want to kill Edward? Are you willing to kill again?"

"Yeah!" I don;t like that answer.

"Be honest, Emmett." Jasper smiles at Emmett.

"No..." Emmett sulks away. "You know I hate the killing. But what choice do we have?"

"None of us want to kill Edward. We would all rather this day had not happened." Jasper paces around the room. "We are all scared now. But more than anything, I am willing to bet good money on the fact that we would all rather see Edward live, and those of us who ever thought of voting yes did so because we were too scared of losing each other. The Volturi are not known for their mercy, and Aro will indeed find out about this day, someday in the future. Perhaps he will arrive tomorrow on a surprise visit, or perhaps he will give us our summoning sooner than planned. But I know this for sure: None of us want to kill Edward. It is for this reason that I remind you that it is not necesarry for Edward to die!"

I am so relieved to hear those words. Jasper keeps talking. "The law states that any human who discovers the existance of vampires must either be killed, or turned. If we turn Edward into a vampire, then we will be upholding the law. For this reason, I hereby vote No on killing Edward Masen."

Sweet Jesus I get to live! I am so relieved! Wait...turned? I'm not sure if...

"Alright then, it's decided. Edward Masen, your life is hereby spared! But! There are conditions." Carlisle looks me in the eye. "Condition one: You will speak of this to no one. If you do, we will find you and kill you, as well as whoever you may have told. We will not hesitate to kill everyone in town if that is what it takes."

I gulp. "Condition two: You are allowed to live out your human life as you see fit. Go to college, do drugs, whatever. But the day we come to turn you into one of us, you will not resist. You will get no say in the matter, is that clear?"

I look around me. Esme looks at me sympathetically, while everyone else seems to be highly uncomfortable with what is happening. Bella, however, looks like she could cry at any minute.

"You may go now." Carlisle sighs. "Do not worry, we will notify you when we have to turn you. With any luck, it'll be in a few years."

I'm not sure how I feel about that. Being turned into a vampire, I mean. If I had a choice, would I willingly become one?

"Well...bye..." I sheepishly try walking out the door, but a cold hand grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry." It's Bella. She looks like she could cry. In fact, there's a strange liquid coming out of her eyes in trickles. "I never wanted this..."

"It's fine." I sighs. It isn't entirely fine, but whatever. "I don't blame you, and I'm not mad. I'm just glad to be alive."

I leave the house slowly. It is an isolated house, about three stories high. Scratch that, it is almost a mansion, a country side mansion. A mansion for people who are obviously wealthy and prefer their privacy. My truck is out here in the driveway; how it got here is anyone's guess. I slowly climb into it.

"Edward! You're welcome to visit us anytime!" Esme exits the house. She's sparkling under the sunlight. "Please do so, Bella would really appreciate it."

Bella...I hated seeing her like that. I can't help but feel like I'm the bad guy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Reverse Rebirth**

**Chapter 12:**

The Cullens are vampires, and this knowledge can get me killed. I was not meant to know, and yet I still do. I feel as though I have stared into the face of Death: something man is not meant to do.

Vampires exist. They live among us, and they have a ruling body that forbids us from knowing this underground world of the supernatural exists. This isn't right...

It is almost dinner time. I need to think of an excuse for arriving home this late. What should I tell them? The truth is out of the question.

The truth...I hate lying to my mother. But as Dr Carlisle has said, the truth will get her killed.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? How the hell can I get away from this situation? Damn it, is God teasing me? Is He punishing me for something?

Finally I arrive home. I take a deep breath and open the door. "I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home, son. Mrs Cullen called, she said you were helping her daughter with some school subjects." Mother greets me, then she sighs. "Son, I almost lost you last week, yet here you are, living as if nothing happened..."

That is not true at all. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. If I had been living as if nothing had happened, then I would not have been as curious about Bella as I have been all weekend long.

"I am glad you are making friends, son. The Cullens are a nice bunch." She smiles at me. "And Mrs Cullen is such a sweet woman, too. She and I talked for a good while, I should invite her to dinner someday."

"I know..." I sigh. "I'm a bit tired, I'll just get some sleep."

"Don't you want some food, son?" She asks me as I go upstairs. I stop; I am not hungry at all.

"Just wrap it up for me, alright? I'll heat it up when I wake up. Sorry mother." I walk up the stairs solemnly. I hope mother does not notice.

I enter my room. I feel tired, not just in body and mind, but also in spirit. I know things I should not know, and knowing them WILL get me killed. The alternative, to me at least, sounds no better. To become a vampire, live forever...

What about my family? I had always known I would outlive my grandfather and my mother, but I expected that I'd have plenty of time with them before that happened. Mother is still young, and I always expected I'd have her for a good, long while. The idea of outliving them is one I took for granted. But now...

If I die, what would happen to mother and grandfather? I know they will be sad, but how sad? Mother was so upset when the accident happened, that she grounded me. She grounded me not for disobeying her, but to keep me safe. She did it because she felt this was the only way she could guarantee I would not die. I see that now...

When father died, mother was inconsolable. I remember the funeral, she was almost catatonic. Father's family would constantly sneer at her, and I'd often catch them muttering things from afar to each other. I hated those people.

I wonder how mother and grandfather would react, were I to die. Will mother have the strength to live on? Will grandfather take it well at all? What of Jacob, Quil and Embry? Will they miss me? Will Ben, Austin and Connor care? Will Lauren? Will Mrs Meyer?

I'm crying? Why am I crying? Am I sad? Afraid? What's wrong with me?

I feel so alone. I have something wheighing heavily on my shoulders, yet I've no one to talk to. Is it any wonder why tears fall down my face now?

I lock my door. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I need some sleep. I plop onto my bed and close my eyes.

I trully regret this day. I wish I could take it all back. Slowly I fall asleep...

_I stand alone in a forest. Why am I here? What's going on?_

_Suddenly, a shadowy figure stands in front of me. It is a man, wearing a black cape, skin as pale as the moon, with slick, black hair and eyes red as blood. Another man appears beside me, and he is also as pale as the moon, with red eyes and a goatee. To my left a woman appears, with long black hair, pale skin and red eyes as well._

"_You know too much." Says the woman._

"_You must die." Says the man with the goatee._

"_The Volturi have spoken." Says the man in front of me._

_All three brandish their fangs and lunge at me._

I awaken with a fright. I am panting and sweating profusely.

"Relax, Eddie. It was just a bad dream." I hear a whisper. I look to my left and see Bella standing beside my window.

HOLY SHIT ON A SHIT CRACKER I HAVE A VAMPIRE IN MY ROOM! I'M GOING TO DIE!

I tumble out of bed, falling on my sides. I try to get up, but my blanket wraps up my legs, causing me to fall. Bella catches me. "Eddie relax, I won't hurt you."

"How did you get in my room?" Why am I whispering? I should be yelling. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was worried sick about you." She whispers back. She sets me down on my bed. I am oddly at ease in her presence. "I came here to make sure you were OK..."

"You could have called." I whisper to her.

"It's not just that." She sits down beside me. "I just feel so horrible about today."

"It's nothing. Shit happens." I lie through my teeth. Why aren't I blaming her for all this?

"It's something, Edward." She looks me in the eye with utmost seriousness. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why not?" I wince inwardly at how venomous that came out.

"Because...you're the first non vampire friend I've had since I've been changed." I can see the sadness in her eyes. How odd, I feel strange now. "Well, I consider you a friend..."

"Of course we're friends." I smile at her. "You saved my life. Twice!"

"Uh, what?" She smiles at me, but there is still sadness in her eyes. "I only recall one time."

"Today. You voted for me to stay alive, remember?"

"Well...Jasper's was the winning vote. And Alice voted too..." She trails off. I put a shoulder around her, so as to comfort her.

"So...you're a vampire, huh?" I ask. Though I am genuinely curious about her past, I also wish to distract her and maybe lighten up her mood.

"Yeah..." Her mood does not change. Damn, better think of something.

"How old are you, then?"

"About eighteen." She looks away.

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"A while..." She sighs. This isn't working.

"Tell me about yourself." I smile at her. "I'd like to get to know you better, if that's OK."

"Oh...alright." She smiles weakly. "But you have to tell me about yourself too, OK?"

"It's a deal." I smile at her.

"What year were you born?" She asks me.

"1994." I answer her. "I'm turning 18 soon."

"I was born in the year 1901." She chuckles half heartedly. "Guess I'm older than you."

"A bit, but that's OK with me." I pat her on the shoulder. "I've always gotten along better with older people."

"That's good." She smiles weakly once more. "I was born Isabella Marie Swan. My father's name was Charlie Swan. He was a good man."

"Yeah, I was born Edward Anthony Masen." I smile back. "My father was Edward Masen. I'm named after him."

"What was he like?"

"Strict. He'd often send me to special schools for gifted children." I sigh. "In my closet I still the uniform from my last school, The Chicago Human School."

"I've heard of it. It follows the philosophies of John Dewey: Every class is designed to help each student unlock their potential in all areas of Academia and the Arts." She sighs. "Very posh. Your father must have spent a fortune."

"Yeah..." I sigh. "It was a fine school, but I did not make many friends."

"Why not? You seem to be a popular guy." She looks me in the eye as she says this.

"Most students were more concerned with making connections, or showing off their skills. I'm afraid I wasn't like the rest." I sigh once more.

"My dad came down with the Spanish Flu on his way back home. I caught it too because I was stupid enough to think I could nurse him myself." She sighs. I can see her utter sadness in her eyes. "This was in 1919, a little after the Great War ended. A neighbor called a cab to get a doctor, who came a few hours later. I don't know what happened next, but when I came to, I was being bitten by Carlisle and turned into a vampire. It took me a few hours before the burning ended. By the time it stopped, I asked Carlisle about my dad. But my dad had died by the time the burning ended."

"I am sorry." I hug her. Though her skin is so cold, it feels nice.

"It's been great, though. Ever since Esme came, life as a vampire's gotten way better. And then it kept getting better with Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper joining us." She smiles. It's a genuine smile, but there's still some sadness in her eyes. "It hasn't been all bad. I'm lucky, I got a new family that loves me. Sometimes I miss dad, though."

"That's good." I smile at her.

"Hey! If the Volturi make you a vampire, you should join us!" She finally smiles brightly. Her smile is beautiful. "It'll be fun having you around!"

"You really think so?" I chuckle. "I will think about it."

"Yeah...you do that." Once more there's that sadness.

"Hey...you want to hang out sometime?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiles once more. "You can come over to my house sometime. You know I cook too? Though I don't eat human food anymore, I cook every now and then for fun! I'm good at it too!"

"Alright, I'll bring my appetite!" I smile at her. "Hey wait a minute, how did you get into my bedroom again?"

"Through the window." She smiles cheekily. "It was open."

"Huh..." I lay down on my bed. "If you don't mind..."

"It's OK." She stands up. "Thanks, Eddie."

"For?"

"Putting my mind at ease." She smiles at me. She kneels down beside me and kisses my cheek. "Bye Eddie."

She inmediately leaves out my window. She was so fast, I didn't even see it. I'm blushing hard, feeling the cheek she kissed.. I need some sleep. I close my eyes...

_I am at the pool once more. Mrs Meyer is by the pool, once more wearing that yellow polka dot bikini._

"_Edward..." She saunters over to me, moving her hips ever so sexily. God, her breasts are so large. "I fancy a shag, do you?"_

_I do want this. A lot._

"_Edward?" I hear a voice. It's Bella._

"_Pardon me, Mrs Meyer." I leave the pool and enter the forest. Suddenly, I am dressed in a shirt and some jeans. I find Bella by a cliff, overlooking the sea and the setting sun._

"_Hi. Welcome." She smiles at me as the wind blows through her hair. "Was I interrupting anything? I hope not..."_

"_Nowhere I'd rather be." I smile back and sit down beside her._

_I feel relaxed._


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Reverse Rebirth**

**Chapter 13:**

A calming night, and a rather strange dream, are not enough to soothe my troubled soul. I have to become a vampire. If I don't, the Cullens will die.

Bella will die.

I can't. I just can't let that happen. Wait, why can't I? I probably could. Forget the Cullens! Forget them, if not for them, I wouldn't be in this mess! That's right, it's their fault! All their fault! Especially Bella's!

…

I'm lying. It's not their fault. How would it be their fault? If anything, those Vulture vampires are to blame! What were they called again? Ah, Volturi. Yes, the Volturi are to blame! To hell with those Volturi! Them and their stupid vampire laws!

…

I don't even know the Volturi. Why am I looking for someone to blame? Is it because it's simply easier to blame someone else than it is to accept the fact that I'm going to die? Well, not die, but become undead?

I will admit that I have read but a few works with vampires in them. Bram Stoker's Dracula, of course. Carmilla, naturally. And I have seen the film Nosferatu in Classic Cinema at the Human School. All of them painted vampirism as monstruous...

I have no idea what to do. I wish I had answers. I wish someone would tell me it'll all be OK. I wish I could talk to someone about this. I wish to wake from this nightmare.

Someone! Anyone! Help me! Help me! For the love of God, someone help me! I'm scared!

I'm scared. So scared...

I'm crying. I can't cry now. I need to go to class. It is 2 PM. I need to get to class. I need to get out of this bathroom stall. I need to get out of here.

I need to get out of Forks! I need to get the hell out of here!

Someone help me!

God help me...

I dry my eyes. I get up, ever so slowly, from this toilet. I do not want to go to class. I do not wish to go to class. I just want this day to end. I sigh. I don't want to do anything.

"Attention students. Due to unexpected circumstances, classes end right now. All are free to go home." I hear the principal speak through the speaker. Convenient.

I can go home. I can just lay in bed. Or I could run off to Portland or something. Let me just get to my truck...

"Eddie!" Lauren. Just my luck. "Eddie we get the afternoon off! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, fantastic." I sigh.

"Listen..." She bites her lip. I think she has something on her mind. "Uh..."

Times like this I wish I could read minds. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." She bites her lip once more. She begins to stutter. "I t-think w-we should..."

I have no energy for this. I wish she'd speak up. She eventually just sighs and gives up.

"Nevermind, forget it. See you, Eddie." She leaves. Now I feel bad for her. Fantastic.

"She likes you." A voice startles me. I look behind me and see Jasper Hale. "I can feel it."

"How?" I am scared now. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me." Jasper grabs me by the arm. This is it...

He drags me past Mrs Meyer's classroom, where I see her just sitting on her desk. Jasper stops a moment and peeks at her classroom. He frowns a bit. "Do you know the story of this woman? Do you know her sadness and solitude?"

"What are you going on about, Jasper?" I ask him. He frowns.

"Let's keep going." He keeps dragging me. He takes me to the chess club room. No one is here save for us. "Do you know about our vampire abilities?"

"Yes, Dr Cullen spoke about them."

"Well, I too have an ability. I can feel what others feel. Extreme empathy." Jasper looks around him. "There is blood...I can sense blood..."

"What's wrong?" I see him begin to twitch. I am scared once more. At that moment the door opens once more.

"Jasper! Oh Jazz, come on!" I see Alice drag Jasper away. Bella is beside her. "Let's get you out of here!"

Alice takes Jasper out of the chess room, leaving me alone with Bella.

"I'm sorry. Jasper has the least control of his urges out of all of us." Bella looks at me apologetically. "He means well, but..."

"He said there was blood here." I look around the room. At that moment I notice a tissue on the floor. It has blood on it. "How could he sense that?"

"Our senses are stronger than those of humans." She looks down on the floor. "I'm OK, though. Eddie, are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." I lie to her. I don't like lying, but I do it anyway.

She looks at me with those golden eyes of hers. Why? Why can't they leave me alone?

"Eddie...I'm sorry. Alice insisted we stay after school so I can talk to you. She said she had a vision about you and that we needed to keep it from happening..." Bella looks away. "I didn't even want to go to school today..."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Why bother?" She sighs and kneels down on the ground. "What's the point?"

"We would have seen each other." I tell her. Why did I say that, though? Is that really such a positive?

"You wanted to see me?" She smiles at me, weakly.

"Well, that would have been nice." I smile back a bit. I then sigh. I am really between a rock and a hard place here. There is an elephant in the room, so to speak. I look away, staring at the empty chess boards. Think, Edward, think.

"I like chess." I have no idea why I say that. "Do you?"

"I play every now and then. Rosalie hates it, and Esme's OK. Carlisle is really good, and Emmett is a sore loser who whines every time he loses. But Jasper's practically a master at the game, and no one can beat Alice because she can see the future!"

"Well that's not fair..." I try to chuckle. "How is Alice able to see the future?"

"Know what? We don't really know. Her power never made sense to us, so we stopped questioning it sometime after the 60's." She suddenly flinches upon saying those words. "Oh...uh..."

"Are you ashamed of being a vampire?" I ask her.

"No! I love my new life, and I love my family!" She responds. She looks at me with those golden eyes of hers. Enchanting...

"I think we should check on Jasper." I speak quickly. I'm nervous now. Bella nods with her head. We exit the chess room and find Jasper hugging Alice.

How odd, they look so human doing that.

Human...

"I'm fine now, Alice. Do not worry about me." Jasper smiles at Alice. She lets go of him. "Thank you...Oh! Edward, Bella, everything alright?"

"We're fine..." I say. Jasper looks at me strangely.

"Considering how you were just a few moments ago, perhaps relatively you are, indeed, fine." He smirks at me. "Maybe you don't wish to talk about it."

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" Bella looks at Jasper quizically, then looks at me with grave concern. "Eddie, are you OK?"

"Yes, Edward, are you alright?" Jasper raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'd...rather not talk about it..." I sigh.

"Edward, why were you in the bathroom for over an hour?" Jasper asks me. How did he know I was in the bathroom?

I was there for a whole hour?

"Uh..." I stutter. How do I respond to this?

"I had a vision you'd get into an accident." Alice speaks up. "You headed off to Portland and you were assaulted by these goons!"

"What?" I am shocked.

"Edward, what were you gonna do in Portland?" Alice asks me. "And why head there after school? It's such a long drive from here!"

I look over at Bella. Seeing her eyes, I get a terrible feeling in me. I can't even describe it.

I want to cry.

"We should go." Jasper points to the door. "Alice, Bella, come on."

"I want to stay a while, OK?" Bella grabs my hand. "Please?"

Jasper looks at me, then at Bella, then at me again. "You know the way home, Bella."

"Bye Eddie!" Alice merrily skips ahead alongside Jasper. Bella and I are alone now.

"Uh..." Bella and I stand in this hallway, all alone. There is a good minute of awkwardness between us.

"So..." Another minute of awkwardness.

"I guess, I should go now..." She says. I instinctly grab her arm. What am I doing?

"I'm scared." I tell her. I'm not thinking.

"Of?" She takes my hand and looks at me with those golden eyes of her once more.

"Everything. I don't want to be a vampire, but I don't want to die." I am trembling now. How good that there is no one around. "I'm scared, Bella..."

"Eddie...I understand." She hugs me. It feels nice. "I know, it's scary. And I wish I could tell you being a vampire is not that bad. And in my opinion it isn't, but I can understand why so few people would agree with me. Eddie..."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be, honey. I know what it's like to be scared. But I want you to know that you can trust me. If not my entire family, you can trust me, OK? I'll never steer you wrong." Bella hugs me tightly. I can feel her shaking a bit. Is she as upset about this as I am?

"What do we do now?" I ask her.

"I don't know..." She responds.

I want to hug her again. Why? I don't get it...

Or maybe I do. I don't know.

"Bella? Thanks." I smile at her and hug her once more. "I feel better now."

"Well, I'm glad." She hugs me back. We stay like this for a good couple of minutes. Not that I'm counting, mind you.

I want this moment to last forever. It's perfect. The silence of this empty hallway, the tiny pittle pattle of the rain outside, the cold air blowing through the hall, the feel of Bella's cold yet soft skin, the smell of her hair, the beating of my heart. Father, is this how you felt the first time you held mother in your arms?

When I'm with Bella, I feel so calm, so good. I can't deny it, there's no doubt: I am falling for her.


End file.
